The Legend of the Abaddon
by Sairoarg
Summary: Join Bryce Abaddon as he goes to War, Falls in Love, and learns how to control his tempremental Sacred Gear, while trying to become stronger than his kaa-chan and tou-chan, while trying to protect the two precious ladies in his life: His mother, and Sister. Harem, Mini-crossover, Incest
1. Chapter 1

**Character Information**

* * *

 **Name:** Bryce Abaddon

 **Nicknames** : Maou Saviour, Nature's Avatar, Bry-tan, Invincible Abaddon, Bry-nii, Darling

 **Gender:** Male

 **Eye Color:** Blue (Original), Gold (After Seal Broke)

 **Hair:** Waist-Length Brown Hair Tied in a Pony Tail

 **Skin:** Pale (Due to lack of sun while asleep)

 **Height:** 5'9 (Originally), 6'3 (Cannon)

 **Age:** 15 (Originally), 150+ (Cannon)

 **Body:** Lean

 **Occupation:** Underworld Soldier

 **Race:** Hybrid Devil/Human

 **Backstory and History** : The son of Kushina Abaddon and Ryu Senju. The older brother of his twin sister Narumi Abaddon. Bryce carries the pride and teachings of his father Ryuu who passed away months before he was born. When Bryce was 7, he found a letter from his father, that told him that he was proud, and that Bryce had his Sacred Gear from when he was alive inside of him, but sealed away.

When Bryce and Narumi were 15, they did the Pure-Blood Ritual that is common in the clan. One twin gains the blood and inherits the Clans true power, while the other is either sold or sent into the military and dies. Bryce decided to go to war, and fought in the Civil War in the Underworld. He unlocked his Sacred Gear after a man interfered in a fight between Grayia and Sirzech, and was last seen being taken away by his gear.

 **Family:** Kushina Abaddon (Mother), Ryuu Senju (Father), Narumi Abaddon (Sister), Kane Abaddon (Grandfather), ? (Grandmother), ? (Aunt)

* * *

 **Skills:**

* * *

 **Intelligence** : Shown to be smart for his age, and great at tactics.

 **Weapons:** Purple and Gold Katana, with a Purple Hilt and Golden Tassel that is named "Metatron's Torment"

 **Magic Skills:** Shown to be somewhat proficient in Demonic Magic, Can make Barriers and knows limited Ice and Water Magic Manipulation.

 **Sacred Gear:** _Zenith Tempest_ – High-Tier Longinus, His father Ryuu was the previous wielder, it helped him become the most feared Paladin of the church. No moves known other than "Nature's Wrath".

* * *

 **Other:**

* * *

 **Healing Factor:** Due to the Senju blood gained from his father, Bryce will heal faster than normal Devils and live longer, due to the Senju blood being powered by his own Devil Blood that could rival the Phenex Clan.

 **Weaknesses:** Magic, Long-Range Attacks, Cute Things, Emotions

 **Personality:** He is shown to be very caring and loving towards his Kaa-chan and Imouto, he tolerates Sirzechs and Serafall at best. Can be cold, uncaring, and heartless to anyone who dares hurt him or anyone he loves.

 **Likes:** Reading, Rain, Thunderstorms, Gardening, Meditating, Training, Swimming, Sky Diving

 **Dislikes:** Pure-Blood Ritual, Devil Clan Traditions, Old Maou Faction, Euclid Lucifuge, His Clan Elders, Anyone who dares hurt Narumi and his Kaa-chan. People who look down on him for being a Hybrid, and anyone who trash talks about his tou-san.

* * *

 **Name:** Narumi Abaddon

 **Nicknames:** Abaddon Goddess, Underworlds Ice Queen, Strongest Extra, Princess of Death

 **Gender:** Female

 **Eye Color:** Ruby Red

 **Hair:** Red-hair that is braided down her back, and stops at her waist.

 **Skin:** Snow White

 **Cup Size:** C-Cup (Originally), DD/E (Canon)

 **Height:** 5'4 (Originally), 5'9 (Canon)

 **Body:** Athletic

 **Occupation** : Clan Heiress of the Abaddon. 3rd year at Kuoh

 **Race:** Hybrid Devil/Human

 **Background and History:** Daughter Kushina Abaddon, and Ryuu Senju. Younger Sister by 4 minutes too Bryce Abaddon. Narumi has looked up to her mother, for her beauty and prowess all her life. She adores her brother a lot, that people think it is a Brother Complex with borderline Yandere. She trained most of her child hood, hoping she would get strong enough to survive the war that was brewing in the underworld, and too let her brother have a great life.

When she turned 15, her and her brother had to do the Pure-Blood Ritual. Which would cause one Twin to get married off, or sent to war. Narumi intended to deny the Ritual and let her brother take it, but Bryce stood up and told them, that she would take it and that was final. The last time she saw her beloved onii-chan, was when he used his influence on the maou Serafall Leviathan, much to her anger, to have both her and her mother sent off to her mom's friend Penume of the Grigori.

After the war ended, she waited for information about her brother, until...

 **Family** : Kushina Abaddon (Mother), Ryuu Senju (Father), Bryce Abaddon (Brother), Kane Abaddon (Grandfather), ? (Grandmother), ? (Aunt)

* * *

 **Skills:**

* * *

 **Intelligence:** Considered a genius in the arts of Demonic Magic, and her clans powers. Is extremely smart as a tactian, that it rivals the maou Ajuka, and Sona Sitri (canon).

 **Magic:** Master at Earth, Wind, and Water Manipulation. Intermediate at Ice, Fire, Lightning Manipulation.

 **Abilities:** "Demonic Hole" is famous in the Abaddon Clan, they can cause distortion holes to absorb, reflect, split, transport attack. "Super Strength" can manipulate Toki and Demonic Energy in her body, which causes shock waves and craters when she hits the ground with her feet or hands.

 **Sacred Gear: Natures Fury** : An Artificial Sacred Gear that Penume, Kushina, Narumi, and Azzael built during the time they were at the Grigori. It increases the power of her Magic Capability by a staggering amount. Lets her combine two elements together to create a deadly combination attack, but drains her stamina faster. It holds the Fairy Carabosse, Known as the Queen of Fairies. Pact made due to being friends with Ryuu.

 **Appearance:** It takes the appearance purple and gold rings, and a purple and gold fairy that floats around her.


	2. Rituals, WarNature's Wrath

**Prologue**

My name is Bryce, Bryce Abaddon. I turn 15 years old today. A joyous occasion right? Wrong. On this day, when two twins are born into the Abaddon Clan that are not Pure-Blood, they do a Blood Ritual. One of the twins becomes a pure-blood and inherits the Clans true abilities, and well the other one is... pretty much discarded and either sold off as a breeding machine if they are a women, or soldier or trophy husband if your a male like.

You see, Me and my Twin who is younger by me than 4 minutes, Narumi Abaddon, are Hybrids. We are Devil/Humans. So we have to do the ritual, where one of us stays in the Clan, and the other is pretty much exiled. Some of you might be thinking... Why are you staying then? Well, its easy. Its a older brothers job to protect his precious imouto right? So if it means she lives a full life, with our kaa-chan, I will be happy. Her and Kaa-chan, are the only two people in this world I have left, ever since Tou-san died from a diesease he got a long time ago while being a Paladin of the Church.

His name was Ryuu Senju, you see, the Senju clan was blessed by God -ouch- to live longer than a normal human should. And plus being a Paladin of the Church it also extended his years by a few, which was why he survived long enough to have both me and my precious imouto Narumi.

Usually when a loved one dies, the spouse would be extremely sad, right? Kaa-chan, wasn't as she never loved tou-san, but they both got married anyway as they both wanted to leave behind legacy's. You see my mother, and leader of the Abaddon Clan, Kushina Abaddon also known as "The Queen of Death", was being forced to either inbreed with a fellow clan member, or marry into another clan as a breeding machine. My mother being the stubborn women she is, left to find her own lover. She left for... what I read in Tou-san's journal 40 years? She almost gave up, before she ran into a Paladin of the Church who was injured by a Ultimate-Class Stray Devil. She saved him by using her specialty "Demonic Hole" and "Chains of Fate" as she calls them. They both spent a few weeks getting to know each other, and spoke to each other about there goals.

Kaa-chan, told him how her clan was being such a problem, and how she hasn't found the one she truly loves, but wants to have children. She told him how she thought about slaying her clan and adopting children when she fled to the Grigori to meet up with her friend Penume, who was the Leader's sister. But Tou-chan told her how he wouldn't live for maybe 8 years at best due to his illness, and how he wanted kids to pass on his legacy and family's ability. And when he told her, the deal was done. And Bam, 9 years later, around 4 months after Tou-san passed away, me and Narumi were born.

My child hood wasn't bad, Kaa-chan loved both me and Narumi, but I could tell kaa-chan loved Narumi more than I did. But I never got mad about it, I read a letter Tou-chan left, when I was 7 that I found in a box.

* * *

 _ **Flashback: Bryce Age 7**_

Ugh, my muscles hurt, I have been training in the Clan arts.. but I can barely use our famous Demonic Hole ability. At best I can only use it to absorb low-class level power... I wonder if I am just not meant for this ability?

After shaking the thought away, I decided to go look for Kaa-chan and Narumi. So I ran around the Abaddon castle for 20 minutes, before stopping and looking out the window, and seeing Kaa-chan training Narumi..

"Wonder why I wasn't invited...?" I said with a low voice.. but I knew the reason..

"I wonder if she truly does love Narumi more than me..." I said with hurt lacing my words, I decided to push it away and go back to my room.

After returning to my room, I decided to go to my closet and pull out a box of my fathers stuff that was left. Kaa-chan wanted to chunk them out, but decided against it so she could preserve his memory even if she never loved him, she said it was out of respect I think.

After looking around, I found a envelope addressed too me?

"Odd... Tou-chan died before I was born, so why is it here?" I said while tilting my head in confusion. So I head decided to lock the door and put up a privacy spell and opened it and read.

" _Dear Bryce,_

 _If you are reading this, then it means I am already gone from this world.. I know you might be wondering, how do I know your name? Simple really, I had Kushina promise me in a complex blood-rune, to name you it. You see, when she heard we were having Twins, she was ecstatic, but also afraid due to her clans ritual, that I am sure you either know about or will find out later. She was happy that she was having a Son, and believe me she cried, but when she found out she was having a daughter also, she positively glowed._

 _So, if you are reading this, don't be too mad if she shows favoritism on her daughter, I am sure you will understand that female devils are treated pretty harshly. If they are weak, they are used for nothing other than baby making, and if Strong, they are lusted by all the men. So of course she would want her daughter stronger. But it doesn't mean she doesn't love you, but I know you will do me proud my son. I am sorry that I am not there to see you, but my disease was so bad that honestly, if I didn't have my family's and Gods gift, You nor Narumi, would be alive. So please stick to it, I know when you grow older, and I do hope you live to be at least 500! That was my goal, but I barely made it too 49, HAHA! Please protect your sister and mother. Even if we didn't love each other, I respected her more than anyone I have ever meet in the world._

 _I hope you, your sister, and your mother live a great life, and find true love. You deserve it, don't tell anyone though, but I know you, feel a second power inside your body. One night, when Kushina was asleep I meet with my Sacred Gear's Consciousness, and we both decided to transfer its soul to you. I also put a seal on Kushina with out her knowing, that blocked anyone sensing this power. I will let you figure out its power, but trust me, she will always be there for you. She is the reason why I was feared by all three factions, and even the other Religions. HAHA! I was a fucking Boss!_

 _Love,_

 _Ryuu Senju._

 _PS: I will always be proud of whatever you accomplish, and love you always, my son."_

 _ **Flashback End.**_

I remember crying for a few hours afterwards. I got questioned about it at dinner by kaa-chan and Narumi-chan, but I just said I was too tired of training and fell down the stairs. It caused Narumi to laugh at me, but Kaa-chan rushed to me while looking over me with that mother hen, mentality.

Anyway, I know Kaa-chan is having a hard time... I hope... with deciding who to use the blood-ritual one, but I already made my decision. I will make Narumi take it, I don't mind being exiled, I will follow in my tou-san's footsteps, get strong, and master his sacred gear that I have now. YUP!

* * *

 **Kushina Abaddon POV**

Ryuu... What do I do? Both of our babies... I know we didn't love each other, but you were the only man I respected, I wish you were here to give me advice... I know what will happen if I pick one or the other over each other, one will be scorned and hate me.. but I don't want our daughter shipped off to be a fucking machine to some other Noble and who else... I will not let her be some 3rd rate Harem member, she will be a Alpha.

But if I choose her... Bryce.. you baby boy.. who reminds me soo much of you... he will be either shipped off to die, or a trophy husband to some spoiled little bitch...

"ARRRGGHHH!" I yelled with rage.

What do I do... Should I kill the Clan.. but that would get me killed, and both of them probably..

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Narumi Abaddon POV**

W-w-w-w-what do I do... I don't want **MY** Onii-chan to get taken away... To get taken by some _whore_... No.. **HE IS MY ONII-CHAN!**

But.. if he gets taken.. I will get married off to some old, nasty noble... who would gladly let anyone do things to me.. that only oni... I mean... the person I love do to me..

I am not dumb, I know Kaa-chan is training me so I look better than onii-chan so I get the ritual.. but he will either get shipped off to die by some stray, angel, or fallen. Or married to some **tramp** , who will probably look down him...

"Kaa-san... Tou-san... what do I do?" I said while looking at the sky with teary eyes.

"I feel so helpless... Onii-chan..." I said while curling up in a ball on my bed while crying.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Bryce POV**

-knock- -knock-

"Yeah?" I said towards the door.

"Bryce-sama, your presence is requested in the chambers." One of the maids said through the door.

"Alright, give me a second. Sigh." I said while standing up and throwing on a shirt.

Screw dressing up, if I am pretty much signing either a death warrant or a eternity of hell by being married to some snobby heiress, I am wearing what ever the fuck I want.

I walked out the door in a tank-top, some tight blue jeans, and slippers. The maid blushed bright red as she looked at my muscles. I swear, its like they never seen muscles before, sigh.

"Eto~ Lead the way maid-san." I said towards the blushing made all cutely. Which just made her blush harder, before leading the way.

After 10 minutes, I am stood in front of two giant gold doors, which has our Clan Symbol on it. It was a Grim Reaper holding a mirror with 2 Demonic Holes behind it. After knocking and waiting for a few minutes, I was permitted in.

"Enter." One of the Clan Elders said.

I despise these old fools, but nothing short of beheading them would be good. I wish a Maou would kill them. As I walk in, I notice they all look at me... a thought went through my head. " _I see, keep the weak one on a leash, while let the strong one, fetch lucrative marriage arrangements. KUKUKU!"_ They have no idea whats coming. I said while cackling internally like a mad man.

"Bryce-sama, how great for you to join us. Once your mother and sister arrive, we will begin." The main elder, aka jiji, kaa-chan's father said. I hated the old fool, he hates me since I look like my tou-chan.

After a few minutes, both kaa-cha, who looks stunning as always with her blood red kimono, her beautiful ruby hair, supple pink lips, bright red eyes. And the kimono does nothing to hide her voluptuous figure, G cup breasts, nice wide thick thighs, plump and juicy ass, and mile long legs, all topped off with nice pale skin. This was my beautiful kaa-chan, the 1st precious lady in my life.

Next to her was my imouto, and 2nd precious lady in the entire world. She was shorter than me at 5'4, but she had the same ruby-red hair like kaa-chan, beautiful ruby eyes, C that borderline D-cup breasts, nice thick thighs, that was covered with mile long legs, and a tight supple ass. She wore a skin-tight red turtle neck, that was covered with a beautiful black jacket with red fur on the hood. She paired it off with extremely tight black pants, it just made her thighs, legs, and ass look even more sexier. She paired it off with red high-heels.

"Ahh, Kushi-chan! Narumi-chan! How nice to see you." Jiji said with fake happiness, I know as I can see it in his eyes.

[Tou-san/Jiji!] Both Kaa-chan and Narumi-chan said while giving him a hug, I could both were a little stiff while giving him a hug.

"Okay, now that everyone is here. Lets get the decision on who gets the Ritual." Jiji said, while looking at all the other elders.

"Yes, Kane-dono, we believe for the benefit of the clan, to..." One of the elders started saying, but I decided to cut him off by standing up.

"Narumi gets the ritual and that is **Final.** " I said while staring towards the esteemed elders.

I watched as all the elders had wide eyes, but none more than Kaa-chan and Narumi. I could see both of them trying to hold back tears at what I was doing.

"A-a-a-are you sure B-b-bryce-sama?" One of the elders asked hesitantly.

"I planned this since I was 8. So chop, fucking chop. Let's get this done, I want to either know if I am going to war or being married away.. hell both... lets get to it." I said with a irritated voice.

I watched as jiji looked at me with pity, while sending me a small "thank you" with his eyes. Hoo, I guess he didn't want to send away Narumi, I am surprised at the old goat. I watched as Kaa-chan and Narumi are being led away to the ritual room, all the while Narumi and Kaa-chan staring at me with tears in there eyes. After the room was cleared Jiji looked at me before sighing.

"I know, I seem to hate you Bryce... but I don't... I have been looking for ways to this day to try and stop this.. I know Kushina hates to see one of you separated from each other... I hope you don't hold any ill will." Jiji said too me with... are those tears?

"Its cool jiji... I knew this day would come anyway, I rather both kaa-chan and narumi live good lives, while I make sure they stay safe even if it means getting exiled... just wish this didn't happen during the Civil War... will you make sure they stay safe?" I asked towards jiji.

"With my life... I promised your father I would protect them, as he left me a note saying this was a possibility... I swear that man was right way to much, haha." Jiji said while laughing sadly.

"Yeah.. you should go jiji, any idea of who I will be shipped off too?" I asked jiji.

"Ah, yes. I got a request, if you survive the war, regardless if you were in the clan, for a marriage meeting with the Sitri's. I must say I am shocked as the only daughter they have is Serafall Leviathan. I didn't think she would take a husband." Jiji said while having a shocked face.

"Shit... not her... fffffuuuuuuuuuuccccck.." I said while whining.

"Why that reaction bryce?" Jiji asked me with raised eyebrows.

"Mmmm, because that puts me in the spot-light... I have to actually train.. but it will be hard when I can't use our clans signature shit... So it means I am nothing but a fucking trophy husband, and a stay at home one too... Joy, did she set this up her self?" I asked jiji, wondering why and the hell she wants a meeting.

"Ah, no. Both Lord and Lady Sitri came to me for this, they said it would benefit both of us in a... Economical way.. Sorry, my boy but the Elders pretty much sold you off, for medical shit." Jiji said with fury in his words.

"Meh, its whatever... Lets just hope I survive this war... Then I will hope for the best. Just make fucking sure, Narumi gets to choose who she marries. Got it? Or so help me god, I will make a deal with Great Red his self, and murder you all, treason and death be damned." I said with narrowed eyes, while releasing some KI.

"You got it son. I know I never said this... but I am proud of you my grand son. I need to go, please be careful, head too Sitri's Castle, the Maou's are having a meeting there, Lord and Lady will be waiting for your arrival, I know if you don't leave now, Kushi-chan will kill the elders and me and maybe you for deciding this." Jiji said while giving me a hug.

"Good bye, my grand son. I am proud of you." He said while walking through the doors.

"Well shit, I better get going... I hope Kaa-chan and Narumi will be okay..." I said while grabbing my bag and warping to Sitri Territory, while praying everything will be okay for kaa-chan and Narumi.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Kushina POV**

Who are they going to choose? I swear if they say neither I will kill them...

"Yes Kane-dono, for the benefit of the clan we choose.." One of those pathetic fucking elders started saying.

"Narumi, gets the blood-ritual and thats **Final.** " I heard my son saying... NOOOOOOO! Not him... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I have to restrain tears that threatened to fall, while looking ahead sadly. I peak to look at Narumi, and my heart clinches and breaks at her look. She is just looking at the wall with a hollow expression with some tears falling down... my poor baby...

Ryuu... I failed them... one baby will hopefully grow up.. and I can atleast watch her for both of us.. but our baby boy... he might not make it through this war.. I failed him... my baby... **I WILL KILL THEM!** But before I could let the rage consume me..

Bryce makes them take us away for the ritual... Nooo! I need to hug my baby one last time... I look behind us and I see him looking at us with a sad but happy smile.. please... nooo... he has planned this for years... my baby, he gave up everything for us... it hurts soo bad...

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Narumi POV**

I am scared... really, really scared.. but I know what I need to do! I will deny this ritual and let onii-chan take the it.. he deserves it... maybe I am being selfish... but I just want to see onii-chan smile one last time, he hasn't smiled truly in a few years...

I listened as one of the Elders started to speak.

"Yes Kane-dono, for the benefit of the clan, we choose.." But I watched as Onii-chan stood up.. Onii-chan? What are you doing? But his next words, made my heart die... it felt like it was ripped out and shredded.. Onii-chan... Why? **WHY?**

"Narumi, gets the ritual and that's **Final.** " He said with narrowed eyes.. Noooo! I was supposed to be the one who denies! I know Kaa-chan trained me, but I know I have the better chance even if a little to survive this war, before being married off... Why Onii-chan?

I just stared at the wall, with a hollow expression. The area where my heart was, hurts.. it feels like someone is stabbing me with a light spear... Onii-chan must know there is a 80% chance he will die.. Why sacrifice yourself for us? Was it that letter you found years ago... Please don't leave me Onii-chan... I-i-i don't think I will be able to take it if you died and I get married off to some lazy noble... I looked over to Kaa-chan while we were being ushered into the ritual room, and I see her just staring at the floor in pain.

I know she is hurt for what happened... I just hope she doesn't try and kill her self for this... I know she has been depressed since Jiji informed us that we were doing this when we were 10... Onii-chan.. Kaa-chan... I am sorry for being useless... I thought while sobbing.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Bryce POV**

After the light died down, I was outside a giant gate that had the Sitri crest on it. I looked towards one of the guards and let him know who I was. After looking at the list, they let me through and one of them escorted me into the castle. After being escorted deeper into the castle, we came to the …. kitchen? Why and the seven hells are we here?

After being asked to wait a minute, the guard goes into the Kitchen and comes back out while using his hand to signal me.

"Bryce-dono, Please sit here for a few. The Maou's and Lord and Lady Sitri will join you in a minute for lunch." One of the maids that was stationed by the guard said.

So I waited for a few minutes and watched as both Lord and Lady Sitri strolled in. Lord Sitri stood at around 6'1, with short black hair, and blue eyes. He wore a white robe, with a blue button down shirt and black khakis. Next to him was Lady Sitri, she stood at 5'8, she had Violet Hair, that was braided down to her waist. She had beautiful violet eyes, that were behind reading glasses. She wore a black dress that flowed on the ground, it didn't nothing to hide her beautiful figure. She had DD-cup breasts, mile long legs, and a supple ass to go along with what I assume to be nice thick thighs.

After them, came in the Maous. Sirzechs Lucifer, Serfall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium. They all sat down while looking tired, but as soon as they noticed me they all raised there eye brows in confusion, until Lady Sitri cleared her throat to gather there attention.

" Everyone I would like you to meet Bryce Abaddon, he will be staying here from now on." I heard Lady Sitri say to the Maous.

Serafall being the ever curious women she is, decided to ask why...

"Kaa-chan! Why is such a cute boy staying here... May I call you Bry-tan, then?" She said to me while she jumped around... I couldn't help but stare at her giant... wow assets for a second before focusing. Before Lady Sitri could reply, I decided to do it for her.

"Excuse me Lady Sitri, but I will do it. Serafall-sama, you may call me Bry-tan to your hearts content.. as for why I am here.. well we will worry about that after the war.. kay?" I said towards Serafall, before she came over and pinched me.. What the hell?

"Oww! Serafall-sama... OWW! WHAT THE HELL LADY?" I yelled at her, all this fucking pinching was pissing me off! I could careless who she was!

I watched as Sirzechs and Ajuka chuckled at my reaction, while Lady and Lord Sitri sighed. But Serafall, puffed out her cheeks and pouted.. What the fuck?

"Sera-tan! I hate being called Serafall-sama, soo either Sera-tan or Levi-tan! Okay Bry-tan?" She said while pouting.. sheesh, all she had to do was say, not fucking pinch me like a chipmunk!

"Fine, fine.. Sera-tan." I said, before I got scooped up in a giant hug and shoved between two giant pillows of softness. It took my mind a second to catch up, but I realized... I was squashed between her tits.. Well shit, this ain't so bad!

After a few minutes, I started to turn blue, due to the lack of oxygen.. I started slapping he arm, which caused her to let go while gasping.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Bry-tan Don't Die!" She yelled, while crying. It took me a minute before gaining all the air I was being denied in, but I flicked her on the forehead which made her put her hands on it and pout.

"Oww! Mouuu! Bry-tan a meanie!" She pouted at me... with her cheeks all puffed out all cute like..

"Sera-baka, you almost kill me with those fucking weapons! Then pout!? Does the Sera-baka, need a nappy nap?" I said while teasing her.

Kukuku, it was going good too, up until the point she got pissed off... Well fuck. I felt the room get colder, and ice start to form around the room, Serafall had her hair covering her face, while the Ice got thicker.. Then it disappeared before I felt myself being dragged up the stairs.. WHAT THE FUCK?

"YAAAAAAAAY! Bry-tan and LEVI-TAN GO SLEEPY TIME!" She yelled while dragging me into her room.

"WHAT? HOLD THE HELL UP LADY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KYYYYYAHHHHHH!" I yelled, then started to scream like a little girl as she started to try and strip me.

So I did the only logical thing, I flicked her on the forehead and ran down the stairs half naked.

"MOUUU! BRY-TAN! It's sleep time! Come here!" Sera-baka said while coming down for me in her bra and panties.

I feared for my safety so I did the next logical thing, I clinged to Sirzechs torso like a cat. I watched as Sera-baka pouted and whined about "Sir-tan is taking away MY Bry-tan!" before whining too her parents who told her "Serafall, what do you expect? You practically tried to rape him!" and bonked her on the head, which resulted her running to her room while yelling "meanies!".

After a hour long stand off, and the need to get dressed again.. I went up to her room and offered to be her body pillow for the next week, which instantly had her clinging to me like glue. So with that I sat through the War meeting, while Serafall wrapped herself around my torso which had my head smashed between her breasts... hurrray!...

* * *

 **Timeskip : Two Weeks Later**

Its been two weeks since the meeting... I am pretty much dragged everywhere by Sera-baka! I swear, she even drags me into the bathroom, shower... I swear she is trying to kill me.

But today is the day, supposedly from Intel, the Old Maou Faction is doing a full frontal assault on the Underworld today, I hope this goes well... I begged Serafall, to get Narumi and Kaa-chan out, so she she used her power, and helped Kaa-chan and Narumi get to the Grigori so kaa-chan can meet with her friend Penume. I almost had to kick Azzazel in the dick, for the way he was looking at kaa-chan, but she threatened him just fine.

"Look at me again, and I will cut your dick off and feed it to you through your nose." I heard her say, I swear every Male Fallen Angel, had covered there junk with her threat.

But right now, I was outside of Gremory Territory, as Intel said that the Old Maou Faction was sending its strongest fighter, and then a small backup. So Sirzechs and around 50 others including me were stationed, waiting.

I thought up all the different possibilities.. and knew if they had someone Ultimate Class level... we could be in trouble. So I walked over to Sirzechs and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What you need Bry-tan!?" He said all to happily... Oh Maou! Not another Serafall..

"Sir-baka, what are we going to do if they have someone Ultimate Class Level? You can't go full power with out the risk of killing our troops. So if they have a Ultimate Class and someone near that level.. what do we do?" I asked nervously.

"I will have you retreat of course.. I don't want any of you to die, but it is a possibility, so if I need to have you retreat with the risk of me dying while using full power, it is a risk I am willing to take." Sirzechs said convincingly.. No wonder I respect this damn lazy, cling, maou... Maou help him if he ever has a baby sister.

After going back into position, I stayed on alert for any sign of the enemies. Which went on for a hour, and as soon as we all decided to relax, I felt a large influx of demonic energy. I instantly raised a barrier to take the brunt of the hit, which it held. But shattered due to the sheer power of the Ice Magic.

"Well fuck me." I said with narrowed eyes, as 100 devils entered from the forest line, leading them was a goddesses of a woman. She had Silver hair that was waist length, that had two braids in front of her face. She wore a skin-tight battle suit, that showed off her godly curves. She had F-cup breasts, nice pale skin. Supple lips that had red lipstick on them, with narrowed silver eyes. This woman was Grayfia Lucifuge... One of the strongest Devils in the Underworld.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" I muttered... Why is she here?

"Sirzerch's Lucifer. Today you die." I heard her say while rushing towards him.

As soon as they clashed, as the other 99ish devils charged at our small army of 50... shit we are out numbered. Soon magic started flying everywhere. I was using Demonic Hole to stop, reflect and split all the incoming spells, but it didn't help as the numbers alone was hurting us.

I stopped using my Demonic Hole, and brought out my Katana. It was arm length, with a purple and gold blade. It had a purple-hilt, with a golden tassel at the end. I called her "Metatron's Torment" and speed towards the enemy while decapitating and cutting off arms. As I was cutting down my opponents, and using some limited Demonic Magic. I noticed Grayfia overpowering Sirzechs, due to the fact he couldn't use his full power here.

"Retreat! Fall Back!" I yelled towards the remains of the 50 of us. I saw Sirzechs look at me before nodding. As me and the men were falling back, I noticed another person come out the wood.. I felt my blood freeze. Euclid Lucifuge, that fucking snack, I watch as he starts to raise bow with some purple blood on it.

I push lightning demonic magic into my body, and cause a small crater as I blur towards Sirzech's. Grayfia and Sirzech's stop and look at Euclid, while Grayfia widens her eyes as she gets ready to intercept it with Ice. But it was too late, the arrow show towards Sirzechs at great speed. Before he could get his Power of Destruction up at 60% power to intercept, I pushed him out the way and took the arrow into my right shoulder. I looked up and watch as Euclid became enraged, and was getting ready to fire another, but in my rage, I must of broken the seal holding my fathers Sacred Gear back, as all of a sudden the sky darkened even more, and Thunder started to strike everywhere on the field, I watched as the Army became terrified and I felt terrified as I had no clue where this power was coming from until I heard sweet and soothing voice in my head.

" _ **Shh, Darling, calm down. This power is yours.. Just listen to me and do what I say."**_ I listened to what she said and thrust my hands forward, and watched as Twisters spawned on the ground around Euclid, He panicked for a second before trying to get away, but got stopped due to Lightning streaking down all around him rapidly. I felt the wind die down for a second, as whatever was on the Arrow start to cause tremendous pain. I felt my vision blur for a second before hearing the voice again.

" _ **Darling, finish this now. Use all the power you have left to cause a massive Typhoon hit! It will Rain, Thunder, and cause Twisters... this foolish man will pay for dare hurting my cute wielder! I will use some of the storms power to transport you away so I can heal you slowly... This Arrow was coated with Samuel Blood.. its extremely lethal.. luckily, before I was sealed I knew how to cure it.. but I will have to put you into a coma for a long-time..."**_

I heard the soothe voice say in my head, I reached into my reserves and pulled out almost all the energy I had, and watched as the wind pick up even worse, Trees were being torn out the ground, Rain was coming down so hard that you couldn't see, but I could thanks to it being my power, I focused all my Rage at Euclid, and thrust my hands down while shouting.

" **NATURES WRATH!"** I yelled as loud as I can, and watched as Twisters instantly surrounded him, and Lightning strike him repetitively.

The last few things I heard before I felt my self being taken away, and my conscious leaving me were. Euclids painful shouts before the ripping of flesh, Sirzechs looking towards me with wide eyes while yelling my name, and..

" ** _Don't worry my cute wielder... I will never let the man that can wield me too my fullest potential die so young... I promised your father, and I will keep it.. plus, ufufu~ maybe I can teach you a few things~ Darling~"_** The soothing voice said to me in a sultry tone. As I was blacking out, I swear I could see a goddess standing before me, with waist-length Purple hair, Two Horns sticking out on both sides of her head, and beautiful golden-slit eyes, that were smiling down at me lustfully.

And then I let the blackness take me, hoping that Kaa-chan and Narumi-chan are okay...

* * *

 **Mmm and that is Chapter 1.**

 **Bryces mom looks like Kushina from Naruto with small changes~ and Narumi will look like Naruko without the whiskers and red hairs and red eyes, instead~**

 **Can he survive the Samuel's blood or w/e it was called in the LN.. I forgot..**

 **And his Sacred Gear~ Zenith Tempest. Originally.. I wanted it to be Dimension Lost or Regulus Nema. But Meh, this one is just too bad ass.**

 **Since this is a DxD Fic... Harem is pretty much implied. It will be split between Peerage and Non-peerage. There might be Incest.. I don't know yet.. But if there is.. Kushina and Narumi will join.**

 **Next chapter will see him waking up from his Blackout... and a giant surprise~**

 **Not sure if Issei will still hold Ddraig, but I do know if he does I will not make him a huge part of the story.. or I might just gender-bend him.**

 **His peerage will consist of probably 3-4 DxD Women, Then maybe the rest from other Animes.**

 **I will take suggestions for DxD and other Anime chicks, for Peerage and Harem just give me a small back story on them. And let me know if I should add Kushina and Narumi into his Harem.**

* * *

 **Leave a Review and/or PM to let me know what you think and Suggestions.**


	3. Somewhere over the Mountain

**Time to reply to Reviews~**

* * *

 **Scorez: Thanks yo, and yup yup. Both will be in Harem.**

 **Darkconvy99: Will, and thanks for the suggestions~**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thanks yo.**

 **Mahesvara: Thanks and I will. I will not, as if I wanted a pervert.. I figure I would just add Aika. All of them but Kuroka are in, I am still up in the air about her.**

 **NoVaHolt: So I had been spelling it wrong, hehe! And yeah I read up on it.. but meh! I will just say it hurts Devils pretty bad. I can't think of anything to change it with.**

 **Kami-sama of the dead: Yeah I know they weren't born with it but inherited, but I thought it was before the Civil War.. My bad... honestly thought they got it after the Great War.**

 **Oh well~ Chapter 2!**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

A boy, no older than 15, was flying through the sky carried by a freak twister. Inside the twister the boy laid unconscious as rain and lightning continued to surround his body, attempting to heal it from the foreign blood that was injected into his system, slowly killing him.

They boy might be unconscious, but it was a different story inside his mind...

 **Bryce POV: Mindscape**

Ugh, what happened? That last things I remember, a voice in my head, then a typhoon hitting, then nothing... Wait a minute, where the fuck am I?

I looked around and saw nothing but white.

"Shit... am I dead? Is there where devils go when they die... **NOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!** " I howled while beating my fists on the ground while crying.

" _ **Ufufu, Darling is sure interesting~"**_ I looked around for the voice, but I couldn't see it, I thought I was going insane, until a pair of slender arms wrapped around my neck, and I felt two giant soft pillow on my back.

" _ **Ufufu, it is nice to finally meet you my dearest wielder. I am Zenith, the consciousness of your Sacred Gear."**_ She said while caressing my cheek.

"I see...i didn't expect father to hold the 2nd strongest, but then again... makes since, that his family was blessed by god, and then he was blessed again by god once he became a Paladin.. I have a question though Zenith-chan." I said all innocent like, hoping to get this woman to smile. So I turned around and asked her with my cutest smile, and puppy dog eyes.

I watched as it worked, due to her blushing, which caused wind to pick up, and is that rain... Dear Maou! Do these respond to feelings...nope! Don't wanna think about it.

" _ **Ufufu, what do you want to ask me my dearest wielder?"**_ I heard Zenith ask.

"Mmm, since my dad was a Paladin, would it make me a natural holy weapon wielder? I mean, I am a hybrid. So I know if I had the Ritual it would flush his blood out. So I know Narumi won't be one." I asked wondering, but stopped when I saw her smirk at me with pride?

" _ **Ara, my cutest and dearest wielder is just as smart as his father. You are right, I made sure when I was sealed away to make sure you could wield any Holy Object. You see, me and your father honestly believed you would decline the Ritual. I think it is some of my influence that leaked out of the seal, I forced as much I could so you would find and read his letter."**_ She said while looking at me with sad eyes.

I reached around and grabbed her, then I pulled her into my lap which made her squeal. I sat her down on my lap and ran my hands through her hair, while massaging her scalp while giving her a peek on the forehead.

"I see, I must say I am extremely thankful for what you did, I honestly wonder what I would become if I didn't read the letter. I must ask though, why give me your Gear?" I said looking down that the beautiful women in front of me.

" _ **Ahh, Daaarling~ Right there... Hehe, sorry your hands just feel good.. Well the reason me and Ryuu gave the gear to you. Was simple really, I didn't want to go into the long line of hosts, that probably wouldn't activate me. When it was found out, Kushina was having a boy and girl. We instantly realized, she would train the girl more than you. Not for the lack of love I assume you know, its just female devils are treated as nothing more than Meat. So we knew she would probably get the Ritual, and Kushina would teach her everything she knew. So we decided to force my soul or consciousness with the Sacred Gear into your forming self. It is truly the reason why your father died before your born..."**_ Zenith said with tears in her eyes.

I reached down and wiped them from her beautiful face, which made her blush but giggle.

"What do you mean Zenith-chan?" I asked confuse as to why tou-san died earlier.

" _ **You see my cutest wielder, once a Sacred Gear is removed from a person by force or by will, they should die. The only gear I know who can willingly change wielders at any time is that bitch Incinerate Anthem. I hate that cunt soo much! But, anyway. Thanks to the Senju's power and Gods extra power, you father survived a few more months, but without me, using my own power to force healing powers into him.. his disease spread further and you know the rest..."**_ She said now while quietly sobbing to her self.

I caress her cheeks while wiping her beautiful tears or her beautiful face, and gave her probably the only genuine smile I have given someone other than kaa-chan and Narumi.

"I must thank you for helping my father.. I feel guilty now for taking his gear, but at least I can rest easy knowing I have both of him and you helping me in the future.. I am sure I will need it as that blood of the Abaddon fucks up half-breeds magic control... I swear I hate the Abaddon Curse.." I said while whispering the last part to myself, but I guess Zenith heard it.

" _ **What do you mean curse darling? Ryuu didn't know it was cursed?"**_ Zenith said while cocking her head to the side.

"Mmmhmm, he wouldn't as I found those files in the clan library, deep in I must say. I found out that only pure-bloods could use the clans full power, so they usually either send them off to die or arranged marriages. I also found out, that Lilith blessed them with are near 100% chance of having twins.. so that means they gain 1 good soldier for the clan, and then a bargaining chip that can be used as fodder, or more babies to use for the clan gain." I said with anger lacing my words.

I truly hate our clans despicable means, hell not even the shit on incest I read was that bad... But the shit about Pure-bloods ritual, and how they dispose of the useless twin, pissed me off to no fucking end, it was the reason why I decided Narumi to take it... Shit... Kaa-chan... Narumi... I wonder how they are doing..

"Hey Zenith, any idea how long its been and where we are going?" I asked knowing that while I am unconscious she is using her powers to try and heal me while protecting me with wind.

" _ **Ufufu~ My dearest wielder, I think it has been a few hours since we left, as for were we are going... Kyoto, I can't risk us going to a church even if I show my presence and say you are his child. They would just kill us while we are weakened, so I am going to take us to Kyoto, Ryuu knows the current Queen Kurumi. So just relax, while I heal us darling~"**_ She said while kissing me on the forehead while going back to work on my body.

I laid down, while positioning her to where she was straddling me and feel asleep I guess.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **? POV**

" _Damn, none of these flowers are pretty enough for kaa-chan!"_ Someone said.

Instantly becoming on alert the person looked around as a giant influx of energy was coming close. After pinpointing it, they looked up at the sky and had wide-eyes as a giant twister was coming towards them.

But suddenly the Twister stopped 10 feet in front of them, and they saw a young man fall out of the twister and onto the ground all injured.

I ran to the young man, and was shocked at what I saw. Purple blood that reeked of poison.. Shit, that cursed blood.. What happened... Wait! I smell.. Devil? Human? Is he a hybrid? Why in the world is he here?

But before I could wonder some more on these many questions popping up, a streak of thunder came out from his body, and took the form of a woman with huge assets.. damn.. those are bigger than Kaa-chans!

I froze as I heard the lady spoke.

" _ **Excuse me little one~ I can feel your a Kyuubi Youkai, do you mind telling me if you know Kurumi?"**_ I heard her say.. Why does she want Kaa-chan?

"W-w-w-why d-d-d-do you want k-k-k-kaa-chan?" I said nervously. I watched as the figure smile down at me.

" _ **Don't feel afraid little one, my wielders father was a friend of your mothers. Do you mind helping me get him too her? I am sure you know of what this blood is, and what it does. But I can only do so much... plus getting him here is taxing my powers as well, please help me dear."**_ She said while bowing.

I could only stare wide-eye as this powerful sacred gear spirit bowed down to someone like me.. but I instantly nodded and used some Senjutsu to increase my strength, and walked over to pick up the young man... I blushed as I realize he was quite handsome as well... Dear god, I can feel all his muscles.. I felt my face turn into a fire.

I shock of my blush and started dragging him towards Kaa-chans and my place, the lady behind me used some of her power I guess, to pick him up with wind and off we went.

After 10 minutes of walking down the main road in Kyoto for Youkais, I noticed everyone was staring at me with wide-eyes as I was holding a Half-Devil, and with a Sacred Gear Spirit helping me. As I was getting closer to the house, someone jumped off the top of the building.. which just caused me to sigh as I know who she was.

"Leone-nee-san, please move out the way." I said to the Lion Youkai inf ront of me. She just nodded her head before coming over to help lift the body up more.

"I am not stopping you, short stuff. I am just merely helping you, I know you are not used to Senjutsu fully yet." And with that she opened the gate, and doors and helped us bring him in.

After setting him down on a futon, and closing my eyes, both the Spirit and Leone undressed him, I couldn't help but want to peak as they kept saying.

"God damn, look at those fucking muscles.. Maou help us... Those fucking abs.." I heard Leone-nee-san say.

" _ **Forget the Abs, I want to see what he is packing downstairs... I have only seen it once while I was sealed, but I bet its huge now.."**_ I heard the lady say, and I could assume both of them had a nosebleed as they couldn't stop giggling.

I heard them take off his pants as I heard a zipper go down, but the all I heard was a squeal and two loud thumps. I didn't know what to do, so I locked to make sure they were okay. I saw them on the ground while holding there nose, and so I decided to see what caused them to faint like that.. and then the next thing I know, I was propelled back to my wall with a massive nosebleed. While all three of us were mumbling

[ _ **So huge, how is that possible... The True Sacred Gear.. ehehe]**_

* * *

After a hour, I woke up and saw him clothed in pajamas.. as I was wondering where they came from as I never seen them, I heard kaa-san's voice behind me.

"Yasaka, come on dear, Bryce-kun needs to rest. Me and Zenith got the blood out of him, but it used up all his Demonic Reserves, and damaged them.. The doctors say he will be in a coma for a good while.." Kaa-san said with large amounts of sadness in her voice... I wonder why?

"Kaa-san, why do you seem so sad about this boy? And who is Zenith? And why are they here?" I asked, but both kaa-chan and the Spirit Lady just waved me into the living room.

After settling down on the floor I took some tea as I was waiting for kaa-san to explain.

"My dearest daughter, the reason I know the boy, is well I used to sleep with his father.." That caused both me and the Spirit Lady to spit out our tea at the same time.

"You see the lady next to me is Zenith, she is the spirit of the 2nd strongest Longinus in existence Zenith Tempest. Her former wielder was Ryuu Senju, the strongest Paladin of the Church, and a former lover of mine. I am assuming Bryce is his son, as he is from the Abaddon Clan. I was at his and that sluts wedding." I heard kaa-chan say with some venom towards the know named Bryce's kaa-san.

" _ **Ara, please don't talk bad about Kushina, Kurumi.. Bryce adores her to death."**_ Zenith told mother with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, I know. It just pisses me off, as I was hoping to take Ryuu as my permanent mate until he untimely passed, since my husband left once he found out I was a Kyuubi. But when I finally got done finding the scum and killing him, I heard he had married that bitch from the Abaddon Clan. Me and her have fought before, and I swear the next time we meet, I will claw her eyes out for stealing what was **MINE!** I would just kill her son, but.. if you are in him... that means Ryuu truly loved him." She said with anger, while looking towards Zenith.

" _ **Yes, he loved his son, and I love my cutest.. no I should say handsome wielder ever. The devil blood just makes him more handsome than Ryuu.. But yes, I am sure you know of the cruel traditions of the Abaddon, yes?"**_ I tilted my head while kaa-san nodded her head towards Zenith.

" _ **Well, my handsome wielder here, decided to make his sister take the ritual.. So we were shipped off to the Civil War, that I am sure you heard about.. But as we were fighting, the baka took a Samuel blood coated arrow that was meant for Sirzech's lucifer by none other than Euclid Lucifuge. Apparently his little sister Grayfia didn't like it as she was going to intercept it with her Ice, but was too late. In his rage, my handsome and sexiest wielder unlocked my power, and used a move Ryuu made famous. "Natures Wrath" before he blacked out due to the blood, so I used my own power to bring him here, as if I took him to the Vatican, or a church.. they would kill him instantly regardless of me and his heritage."**_ I heard Zenith say, while both me and kaa-san had wide eyes.

"So he gave up his right willingly? I find that impossible to believe, every devil is greedy. You know how many I have killed, that tried to make me there slave, and tried to take Yasaka away to make her a fucking breeding factory? **Thousands!** So don't say he gave it up willing.." I saw Kaa-san start saying before Zenith narrowed her eyes and slapped her... SHIT!

I saw Kaa-san use her aura, as fire started to drape around her. But I also saw lightning and water cover Zenith.. if they fight here, Bryce would be injured.. not mentioned innocents.

"Kaa-san! Zenith-san! STOP! If you continue innocents will get caught, and Bryce-sama will too!" I yelled at them, they instantly stopped as soon as I said Bryce's name..

" _ **Ara, I am sorry for slapping you kuru-baka, but don't talk SHIT about Ryuu's son, he willingly gave up his right for his sister. He knows what they do to female devils, and others that they capture. He would gladly die, as long as they lived. I know Ryuu would be proud of him, so if you talk shit about him again, I will KILL you myself."**_ Zenith said with Anger and Venom dripping from her voice.

"Fine, I am sorry. But you know how I hate Devils! Especially knowing Ryuu was tempted by that harlot Kushina!" Kaa-san said while turning away and huffing.

" _ **Sigh. Ryuu knew about your crush on him, before you got married to that slime of a husband. The only reason he went with Kushina was because he wanted to leave kids behind. If he came to you and did that and then died soon after, you would have been crushed beyond repair. At least for kushina she got what she always wanted, children."**_ Zenith said sadly at the mention of her former wielder.

"Yes I know how selfless that baka was, but I can't help but feel bitter that he chose her, who he didn't even know, over a woman he knew for twenty years, hell I think other than Gabriel, who was keeping tabs on him for heaven, I knew him the longest." Kaa-san said sadly and bitter.

" _ **Ahh, shit! I forgot about her... Oh maou, I hope she doesn't try and do something to Bryce, once she finds out he had children with a devil... Shit, she will be pissed... especially as he just vanished without a trace... Well fuck, speak of the devil.."**_ Zenith said, before we all looked at the door as a massive Holy Energy appeared, before a beautiful blonde woman appeared.

* * *

She was 5'9, with beautiful curly blonde-hair that reached her ass. She had beautiful green eyes, and a figure that could rival Kaa-sans.. I looked down at my small chest, and hope I developed. She wore a skin-tight robe that showed off her asset and curves, while having a white jacket cover it, that only touched both side of her gigantic assets. This woman was the Seraph Gabriel, also known as "The Most Beautiful Women in Heaven", she looked around before narrowing her eyes on Zenith.

"Ah, Zenith.. how good of you to be here... Please tell me.. **Where is Ryuu?** She said with a sickly sweet voice.

Zenith not being one to back down.. got up and bowed before telling her in tone almost just like hers.

" _ **Ara, Gabriel-sama~ Ryuu-kun is dead."**_ She said with both anger and sadness.

I looked and saw Gabriel, eyes widen before tears started spilling out of them..

"S-s-s-so it is true... WAHHHHH! How are you here then?" Gabriel said while sobbing.

" _ **Ara, you see~ Before Ryuu died he had two children with one "Queen of Death"..."**_ Zenith said while Gabriel started shaking in rage as she knew what that meant.

"So that Harlot is the cause then... I will make sure she pays... She knows the damn Curse.. as she is the leader of the Abaddon, but she does this... M-m-may I see his child? I assume one is here as you are here Zenith." Gabriel said with a quivering voice, before bowing.

" _ **Ufufu, You can Gabriel, trust me.. you will love my Bryce-kun~ I know you kept tab on Ryuu's life due to his sickness and the off chance you could bring him to heaven, but t-r-u-s-t me, Bryce will end up being 3x as sexy as Ryuu was before he started sleeping with Kyuubi-cunt over there."**_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH?"

" _ **Ara, you heard me tramp. Any who, he is in a coma right now.. he took a arrow coated with Samael's blood that was intended for Sirzech's Lucifer. It shouldn't kill him as he doesn't contain a Dragon or Snake, but we all know what it does to Devils regardless.. it drains there energy and cripples there reserves for a long time. I used my power to lessen the blow.. but the amount of blood could put him out for I don't know.. 10+ years, the amount in my opinion would of killed Tiamat or Tannin if they took it."**_ Zenith said in sadness, while Gabriel covered her mouth as they walked into the room.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **POV**

As both Zenith and Gabriel walked into the room where Bryce laid, they had to shield there eyes as a blood-red aura started to surround him.

"What is happening to him?" Gabriel asked Zenith frantically

" _ **I-i-i don't know.. whatever it is, is ominous."**_ Zenith said with some fear in her voice.

They both watched as a shadow emerged from Bryce's body and formed into a man with blood-red eyes and fangs in his mouth. He was cackling while looking at Bryce.

"Kukuku, What a foolish child. We didn't want Sirzechs.. no we wanted you! With your Senju power, and Demonic Hole ability taken from you. You will be lucky to survive if you ever wake up, KUKUKU, I do wonder why I sensed a Sacred Gear in you, but I don't see one.. oh well, I must leave. I must rejoin with comrades." But before this figure could leave, He was pinned to the wall by multiple Light Spears, Thunderbolts, and Wind Blades, by two extremely pissed off goddesses.

"Kuku.. ARRGGHH! What the hell?! G-g-g-gabriel, Z-z-z-zenith. What the fuck are you two doing here? Wait.. Zenith.. HAHAHA! So you were the one I felt... Foolish women, with you out of his body it was easy pickings to take his powers.. you will be lucky if he ever wakes up, HAHAH! Good bye! If we meet again.. I will play with you before I kill you." The figure said while licking his lips, before bursting into sand and disappearing.

"What do you think he means Zenith? Zenith?" Gabriel looked towards where Zenith was last standing, but didn't see her, she looked towards Bryce, and saw Zenith looking over him frantically.

" _ **Shiiit, he took almost all of his power... If he even survives me rejoining him.. he won't wake up in 10 years... maybe never... I should of fucking known something was inside him, as I swore there was still some of that bastards blood left.. Idiot, Idiot!"**_ She said while slapping herself.

" _ **I don't know what to do.. this wasn't supposed to happen.. I promised Ryuu I would take care of him, but no! He is almost dead again!"**_ Zenith yelled while sobbing heavily.

Gabriel walked over and engulfed her in a hug, while laying her head on her breasts and whispered soothing things to her.

"Don't worry Zenith, I won't let the man who I considered a fine addition of Heaven, lose his son even if he is a Hybrid. I will take him to Heaven, and if I have to I will beat down Micheal, I will not let the son of the man I truly hoped to turn into a angel one day, die. We can use this as a chance to repair the bonds we once had with the other factions. I just hope he survives the trip." Gabriel said.

" **You want to take him to Heaven? Are you stupid you blonde-dunce! The holy energy alone could kill him!"** Zenith said angrily to Gabriel.

"That is easy to fix, watch~" Gabriel said as she leaned over and kissed Bryce on the lips, and was started to be covered in energy.

Zenith could only watch as her power started to fluctuate in anger, while thinking " _Must not cause a war.. must not cause a war... was only a kiss... his first kiss... it was supposed to be_ _ **MINE**_ _."_ she said while barely containing her anger while watching Gabriel kiss Bryce.

"There that should be enough energy to get him to my Palace okay.." Gabriel said while blushing a bit, while thinking on the kiss. " _His lips... are soo soft... I want too.. BAD GABRIEL!"_ She thought while shaking her thoughts away.

Gabriel grabs Bryce's hand, while motioning to Zenith to grab his other hand. Once they were ready, Gabriel warped them away to Heaven.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Yasaka POV**

We heard a loud noise coming from the room, so Me, Kaa-san, and Leone cracked the door to see both Gabriel and Zenith pin some weird looking man to the wall. We listened and gasped a bit, as we heard that the man pretty much stole all his powers, and that since Zenith wasn't inside him he was pretty much dying slowly.

I heard Kaa-san growl, and was about to push the door open, before I stopped her.

"No kaa-san, there is nothing we can do. You and I know the limitations on Senjutsu." I told her with sadness in my heart.

"I know dear, but I can't just let him die... I might seem selfish but I would truly want that boy to live and maybe marry you one day.. I might of not of got the ending I deserve, but I know if he is anything like his father, he will be perfect for you." I heard kaa-san say, while I just blushed up a storm while picturing of me and him older, on dates.. and e-e-e-even having sex.. I felt steam come out of my ears, and I almost passed out.

I tensed up hearing about them saying they were going to take him to Heaven. I wanted to rush in and yell no, but I realized... There was nothing we could really do, Senjutsu might help him survive Zenith going back inside him, but he is already weak so the influx of power could just cause his body to deteriorate faster. All three of us sadly at Bryce, but I felt anger rise into my chest, when I saw the blonde bimbo kissing him! I was yelling in my mind " _ **I FOUND HIM FIRST! HE IS MINE! MINE I SAY!"**_ I didn't notice my tails were swaying around violently and that I was growling, until kaa-san looked down at me with a smirk.

"Hoho, possessive much? I was like that too when I first met Ryuu. Good job dear, I approve... maybe if he returns... You, Him, and Me... could mmmm how do I say? Rock the Boat?" I blushed at what kaa-san was saying, both me and Leone were sputtering and blushing up a storm.

"Oh don't worry Leone you can join too.. I would love to see a lioness get dominated.. Especially if it is by his son." Kaa-san said while licking her lips while her eyes were full of lust.

Both me and Leone-nee passed out from blood loss.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Zenith POV**

Ugh, I hate holy power, so much. It is why I tried to get Ryuu to never use Holy Weapons. It just feels weird when the power is used.. makes me feel all dirty.

Anyway while we were warping through the gates of Heaven me and Gabriel just chit-chatted about what to expect, and how long we believe he will be in a coma.

"So how long do you think Zenith? I know no one would dare attack him as long as he is under my protection as a Seraph, but I can't keep taking with me if I have to go to the Vatican and stuff for work." Gabriel said with sadness.

" _ **Honestly? I have no clue, I would say 10-15 years due to the amount of blood.. but now with pretty much all of his power taken and reserves damaged.. could be longer or never.. I just don't know.."**_ I said while I started to quietly sob.

" _Darling.. please wake up, i-i-i can't stand to lose you after Ryuu died... I refuse to go anymore hosts who would just waste my power..."_ I thought sadly.

After a few more minutes, we landed in Heaven, I had to narrow my eyes while shielding them with my hand... its bright as hell here.. As my eyes were adjusting, I felt Gabriel tense up for a second and I looked at gulped.

Five shadows landed before us, Angels no doubt.. Two of them are Seraph level.. After a few seconds, one of them stepped forward and I felt confusion and wonder?

"Sister.. Why did you bring a Devil here... let alone why is he carrying Zenith Tempest.. I thought you said that was held by Ryuu Senju... So please sister, explain." The man that I know recognize as Micheal of the Seraph say with confusion in his eyes.

Oh boy... here we go... Sigh.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 2.**

 **It's not a great chapter, but I wanted to introduce some key players in the future. We see Zenith, Gabriel, Yasaka, and Kurumi(Tomamo Kitsune Form from Kanokon) who is the current Queen of Kyoto.**

 **Next Chapter we will see Gabriel and Zenith explain to Micheal why Bryce holds the Gear that Gabriel told them years ago was stored in Ryuu Senju. We will also see the Aftermath of the Civil War, See how Kushina and Narumi take the news.. will they tell them Bryce might be alive? Or will they say the Lucifer's savior is dead.. who knows.**

 **Then I guess Chapter 4 will be starting canon.**

* * *

 **Now for Narumi: Should I make her a King? Or do a Riser, and have his sister in the Peerage. On one hand I think Narumi would enjoy it. But she could also become a king and rival to her brother. She could use it as a chance to prove she is strong enough to protect him like she wanted to do when they were younger, stand by him, and prove to him that other than there kaa-chan, she is the best person in the world to love him. But its up to you, if you want Narumi as a King I will need some suggestions on Members. Can be OC's or people from different Anime.**

* * *

 **As for Bryce's Peerage, here is what I was thinking so far. Can let me know what you think and suggestions for blank spots.**

 **Potential Members: Rossweisse (Rook), Walburga (Pawn or Dual Mutation Bishops), Le Fay (Pawn or Bishop), Jeanne (Knight), or other Anime women..**

* * *

 **King: Bryce Abaddon**

 **Queen: Esdeath Lucifuge (Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill)**

 **Bishops: ?, ?**

 **Knights: Arturia Pendragon (Saber Fate/Stay night), ?**

 **Rooks: ? Yugito (Naruto)**

 **Pawns: ?**

* * *

 _ **Backstory:**_

 **Esdeath Lucifuge:** Half-sister to Grayfia Lucifuge, and Euclid. On the run after her parents vanished, Euclid got killed, and Grayfia got immunity by Sirzech's Lucifer. She was considered a SS class Stray after she ran away after killing her mother and father who wanted her dead so they could gain Political Power and Immunity, since Grayfia was protected by the Gremory and Abaddon clan. Heart-broken after her parents betraying her, she became paranoid that her older sister Grayfia would kill her, so she began training to become stronger than Grayfia to protect her self. She eventually meets Bryce and becomes Obsessive and Over protective of his well being and happiness, that it borders Yandere. She is Sadistic and Cruel to her enemies, and will torture them slowly and painfully if they dare mock her king. Has a rivalry with Arturia and Yugito for Alpha of the Peerage.

 **Arturia Pendragon:** True wielder of Excalibur, and Avalon. She also posses the Lance and Dagger King Arthur wielded, it is due to that very reason the Hero Faction tried to kill her, as she would become a true threat in the future. She fights Heracles and is almost killed, but Bryce interferes and makes Hercales retreat. After being healed by Bryce, she swore to be his sword until she dies. Independent, Loyal, she becomes one of his most trusted advisers in his peerage along with Esdeath and Yugito. She becomes obsessive in becoming stronger as she wants Bryce to be known as the Strongest Devil in the Underworld. She has a rivalry with Esdeath and Yugito for Alpha of the Peerage.

 **Yugito:** a Nekoshou, Hunted down by the Devils due to Kuroka killing her master which spurned a purge of all Nekomatas and Nekoshou for fear they would get drunk on Senjutsu. She has ran and hidden until she met Bryce. She acts like Kuroka as she likes to try and seduce her king, but in reality she is an innocent maiden, and that she doesn't know how to express her feelings other than using her body to make Bryce lose control and act. She adores Bryce and will always release her Neko features when he asks. She gains a rivalry with Esdeath and Arturia for the title of Alpha of the Peerage.

* * *

 **Harem (Non-Peerage): Kushina Abaddon, Narumi Abaddon, Yasaka, Gabriel.**

 **Potential: Kurumi (Already got one Daughter/Mother Pair, so why not?), Rossweisse, Serafall**

* * *

 **Leave a Review and PM to let me know what you think so far, and suggestions for either both peerages and Harem.  
**


	4. Years go by but we still miss you

**I am glad people liked Chapter 3, I actually thought it was weak... I had a idea for it but then as I wrote it... I felt like it was meh, so I rewrote it like 5 times.. Anyway, time for Reviews~**

 **It seems a lot of you like the idea of Narumi as a king, that's good, I will have her Peerage at the bottom, she will have pretty much a full peerage by the time Canon hits.**

 **I plan to have Bryce announce his return at the Riser/Rias engagement party, so he will also be granted his pieces then. I will also put his Peerage at the bottom, its almost to being full~ still deciding on two pieces.**

* * *

 **Review Time~ Happy you guys take the time to leave one, or PM me. It means a lot.**

 **Mahesvara: Yup she will be King. As for her, hmm, who knows~ You will have to look at the bottom.**

 **BANKAIZEN: Thanks.**

 **Darkconvoy99: I like them, I will think about it as I still need a few pieces.**

 **War historian: I might for the harem, but I want to get Serafall's interaction done first, then let the sibling rivarly begin.**

 **Castor115: Hmm, I will look into Zero. Syndra sounds cool, I could make her a Bael or Gremory.**

 **Phantom: Tsunade for Rook or Pawn? Could be a possibility.. If not that.. maybe a Bishop.**

 **Ragna: Hmm, I will do that. I don't think I have seen it before.**

* * *

 **Micheal POV**

I was sitting in a meeting with some of the others seraphs that were in Heaven, when we felt Gabriel return. But not only that she had a Devil with her? Why? It's not a strong one either... it seems he is weakened or maybe he is just a low-class devil.. but what is this aura I feel? I have sensed it before... but where...

"Hmmmm, what is that foreign aura with my sister... oh well, lets go. This devil she brought back could be trouble... we all know how naive she is." I said with a sigh as I watched all of the other seraphs nod.

We all opened up the balcony door and let out our wings, and took off. We had to go down to Level 1, so it took a few minutes at full speed from the meeting room on Level 5. As we were getting closer, I realized where I knew this aura from.. it was from the Longinus Zenith Tempest, but why is she out of her host...? I thought she was in her host Ryuu Senju.. at least that was what Gabriel told me before he just vanished from the Vatican.. That day we lost the last Paladin, and power in all three factions..

Maybe if she is here, we can give her to someone, it would give us a 3rd Paladin and Exorcist for the Church and Heaven. Since we only have Griselda, "the strongest female" of the church, and in Gabriel's Brave Saints, and Dulio who is my joker, he is the strongest exorcist we have right now, the three factions believe he holds Zenith Tempest.. I would like it to stay that way, if they find out we don't they might attack..

After shaking my head from these stressful thoughts, we land and I see Gabriel tense, and Zenith gulp loudly. I decided to move forward from the group, and ask the question that is on all of our minds.

"Sister.. Why did you bring a devil here... let alone why is he carrying Zenith Tempest.. when you said she was wielded by Ryuu Senju... let alone why is she out of her host?... so please sister, explain." I said with confusion surrounding me.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Gabriel POV**

Mou, I knew we would get caught.. but not this fast, I hope nii-sama doesn't do something stupid..

I can't let him die.. he is the only link I have towards ryuu.. even if he is a devil, maybe I can make him a ally of Heaven, even if the others hate it..

I was about to explain why we were here, but I saw Zenith hold up her hand, and say she would do it.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Zenith POV**

Might as well get this over with.. Darling needs to be comfortable.. sigh.

I held up my hand and told Gabriel I would explain what is going on, might as well. They might think we are here to attack.. stupid angels..

" _ **You see Micheal... it is a long story...He is carrying me, as I am his Sacred Gear. I was passed onto his soul as he was being born. His name is Bryce Abaddon, Son of Kushina Abaddon, and Ryuu Senju."**_

I watched as Micheal's eyes widen to saucer plates, before looking towards Gabriel for confirmation, in which she just nodded sadly. I saw some of the other angels and the other Seraph with him, Tsunami looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Tsunami walked up while materializing a Light Spear saying "We should kill this monster!", but before she could get any farther. Gabriel slapped her with narrowed eyes.

I wasn't the only one shocked... as was Micheal, the other angels, but none more than Tsunami. I watched as she touched her cheek, and look towards Gabriel while talking in a soft and quivering voice.

"W-w-w-why are you protecting him? H-h-h-he is a m-m-monster! Gabriel-nee, we must kill him.. I know what Ryuu truly meant to you.." I heard Tsunami say softly, I narrowed my eyes at both her and Gabriel.

I looked towards Gabriel who looked shocked for a second at what she did, then put her hands to her side before sighing.

"I am sorry for what I did, Tsu-chan. But, I will not let him die.. Ryuu gave him Zenith for a reason, so I will not let him die, it would hurt too much; if I ever saw Ryuu again and had to say "I killed your son." Gabriel said while shaking a little.

I sighed, and cleared my throat to get everyone's attention.

" _ **Well, I will gladly finish our story.. but we need to get him to Gabriel's Palace, he took a arrow of Samael's Blood, and while we were in Kyoto, me and Gabriel saw something come out of him, saying he could die or never wake up.. so.. let us put him down."**_ I said with sadness pouring out of me, so much sadness that it caused rain to fall.

I watched as Gabriel went wide-eye, before grabbing both me and Bryce's body before flying away.

After a 10 minute flight, Gabriel lands at her Palace, it was four-stories of Solid Gold.. we walked inside the house, and I looked at all the brand named furniture... Angels...

She led us to a room with a sign saying "Level 9 Access Only", I watched as she dragged both me and Bryce's body into it and closed the door. She turned around towards us with a sad smile.

"This room, baths the user on the bed with Holy Energy.. This could heal him or kill him.. It is the only thing I know of that might help. I am worried it could cause damage due to his demonic blood, as its enemy is Holy Power. But I had a theory, if his power is so low and recovers slowly over time, could both of the powers blend? I am sure Ryuu knew, and in extension you know that my father God is dead, so holy and demonic power could blend. Its what I am hoping for anyway." Gabriel said with narrowed eyes.

" _ **So either Darling dies, or heals and becomes the first Devil with both limited Demonic Powers, and probably a generous amount of Holy Power.. I know I shouldn't do this as it could more than likely kill him, but fine. It will probably take him longer to heal and wake up, but if I merge back into him, and then you turn it on.. Maybe with both of my power, the holy energy, he could heal and have primarily holy powers.. It was honestly what Ryuu wanted. He wanted me to work some magic while he was young, to hold Holy Weapons.. so why not just give him holy powers?"**_ I said while looking away with hope.

" ** _How long will it take to get this ready? I am hoping if we push enough energy into him, it will jump-start his Demonic Energy recovery, so I don't have to exhaust my powers for years to come, or I will be asleep when he awakes._ " ** I said with a sigh.

"I am turning it on right now, just put his body there and merge, and as soon as I see you go in I will turn it on." Gabriel said, while I nodded.

I laid my dearest wielder on the bed, and watched as a small holy aura surrounded him, and sighed. I concentrated and returned to my darlings mind scape. At worst.. I have 10+ years alone with him in his mind scape... ufufufu~

As soon as I returned to my wielder, I felt the Holy Energy pick up substantially, so I forced my own powers into him... I hope this works.. or I will never be able to stomach having another wielder again..

" ** _Bry-kun... please survive.. I can't lose both Ryuu and you.."_** I whispered while feeling rain run down my cheeks.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Sirzech's POV**

Sigh. I hate war.. it always leaves a bad taste in my mouth. The actual fight went easy, as I had the strongest oppositions.. but only 5 people survived out of my own small battalion, and one probably saved me from years of torture, or possibly death. But it might of caused his own..

I have had many devils looking for the young Abaddon boy. I learned he was the son of the Clan Head Kushina Abaddon, also known as "The Queen of Death"... I don't want to say her son is dead, but.. we can't find any trace of him in the Underworld or in the Living World... So that leaves dead as the only conclusion..

It is a shame really.. the young boy surprised me with his talents, even though he was a hybrid from the cursed clan. If he had the pure-blood ritual done, even if it sickens me. He could be one of the strongest devils in time..

I looked over and sighed as I saw the stoic eyes of the former enemy, Grayfia Lucifuge. She surrendered after her brother Euclid was killed by whatever Bryce used. She immediately gave up, as she knew what he did, would call for a death sentence to all of the Lucifuge members, as it shows treason. I remember her begging for her sisters life.

 _Flashback: A few minutes after Bryce got taken away by Zenith._

 _A stunned Sirzechs, and stoic-eyed Grayfia stood at the last spot Bryce Abaddon was at. Both Sirzechs and Grayfia were speechless after what her little brother Euclid did, and the selflessness of the Abaddon boy._

 _Both of them watched as Bryce's eyes changed to a golden color, and yelled something they couldn't hear due to the howling wind. Next thing they saw was Twisters surrounding Euclid on all sides, and then lightning bolts, after lightning bolts struck him while the wind carved into him. After a few minutes, all that was left was the severed head of Euclid._

 _Both look at Bryce with wide-eyes at what he done, but before they could say anything, they saw Bryce start falling to the ground. As Sirzechs was about to run over and get him, a Twister spawned from no where and Bryce vanished..._

" _What the hell was that?" Sirzechs muttered in confusion._

 _Sirzechs heard some rustling, and looked over to Grayfia who knelt down by her brothers head, and sighed._

" _Sirzechs-sama, please accept my apology. I am sorry for what my stupid brother did, I will gladly take any punishment as long as you promise to not go after my youngest sister.. Esdeath.." Grayfia said with some sadness while bowing on the ground._

 _Sirzech's choked on his own saliva, before pulling her up and scolding her and telling her not to bow to him._

" _Don't bow to me... I don't deserve it, I honestly should be either in a Coma, a captive, or dead.. But thanks to Bryce... I survived but all the death to my men and possibly him, I feel like I failed." Sirzechs said sadly._

" _I know, your men don't think so. I heard they all volunteered to fight with and for you. I am sure they all know the risk of war, but were willing to put there life on the line for you, and there family, I know it sounds strange as I am a enemy.. but I would do anything to keep Esdeath from a life of harm, or servitude." Grayfia said with no emotion._

" _Y-yeah, I heard about how your family forces the young to serve other clans, h-h-how about this. If you join us and help us finish off the Old Maou Faction, I will guarantee your sister immunity along with yourself, and protection from other clans as we will let you join the Gremory Clan." Sirzechs said to Grayfia._

 _Grayfia eyes widen for a second before returning to normal size, before walking up to Sirzech's and kissed him on the cheek, while whispering "thank you."_

 _Flashback End._

I rubbed my cheek as I giggled at the memory of the kiss. B-b-b-ut enough of that. I got up and decided to go tell the families of the fallen men in my care, that they died heroes. I just hope when I reach the Abaddon Clan.. Lady Kushina doesn't kill me.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Kushina POV**

" **SIRZECH'S! Where i E!?** " I yelled towards Sirzech's while shaking in rage.

"W-w-w-well... you see..." I heard sirzech's say before he sat us down and explained what happened while they were fighting on Gremory Territory... He told me how they fought Grayfia, and how they were getting over run, until Euclid Lucifuge showed up with a arrow coated in samael blood and shot it towards Sirzechs... Then how Bryce took the arrow, and how he killed Euclid which, had me and Narumi wide-eyed, then how he just vanished.

I looked over when I hear sobbing, and I saw Narumi on the floor sobbing while looking at the wall with dead eyes. While muttering "n-n-n-no, n-n-nii-s-s-san can't be d-d-dead..." over and over while rocking herself back and forth.

I felt my legs give out and I fell down, while feeling tears run down my face. I started sobbing while realizing my baby boy, is gone... possibly dead... then I felt rage start to seep into my veins, and locked eyes on Grayfia.

" **Y-y-you b-b-bitch! I WILL KILL YOU!"** I roared, while shooting my chains our at her, as soon as I got within a inch from her face, about to kill this **BITCH** , sirzechs stopped it.

I looked towards Sirzech while growling.

" **Why do you stop me? She is the reason my bry-tan, is DEAD! SHE MUST DIE!** " I roared at him, which made both Sirzechs, and Grayfia flinch.

As I was about to attack again, Sirzechs stood in front of Grayfia before bowing to me. I stopped and raised my eyes in confusion.

"I am deeply sorry about Bryce. He might not be dead, but we can't find him... I will have people keep looking for him.. but I can't allow you to hurt Grayfia. She surrendered peacefully. If you want to hate me, go ahead but I will not let you harm her. I will name the Abaddon Clan as my savior, it will give you the power your clan has been wanting for years to return to the Pillars. It will give you more pull with clans wanting to make alliances.." Sirzechs said hoping to appease me.

"I can careless about fucking power! I want my son back! He should of never went to war! I was the one who was gonna go to war! I was going to appease the clan to let both of them do that disgusting fucking ritual, while I fight.. both of them were not strong enough to survive..." I said while sobbing, I sat there for a few minutes sobbing until I felt Narumi hug me... then Grayfia...? Why is this **BITCH** hugging me.

"I-i-i-i a-a-am sorry my little brother did what he did, I know it won't help at all, but.. I respect you for what you were willing to do, to keep your children safe... I would do the same for my sister.." Grayfia said to me with sadness in her voice.

"You have a sister? That's odd... I only knew of Euclid." I said with raised eyebrows.

"She is my half-sister... My _**father**_ raped a human... and she was born... I love her to death... my parents want to make her a weapon for the clan.. but I know after Euclid actions, they will be hunted down and killed, so I surrendered to Sirzech's and will take any punishment as long as Esdeath is safe.. she doesn't deserve this life, my father was a bastard and kidnapped her and brought her here." Grayfia said with narrowed eyes, while a silver aura surrounded her.

"I see.. I will probably hate you for a long time, unless we find Bryce.. but I will help you.. I know Bryce and my late husband, would want me too... So the Abaddon clan is behind you 100%.. but I get to kill your parents if I see them.. okay? I said while keeping my emotions in check.

"Yes. I will gladly let you kill them, they are nothing but evil.. I believe they are the ones who brainwashed Euclid into shooting the arrow." Grayfia said without emotions.

After securing political power, and our return to the Underworlds Nobility, I hugged Narumi while she cried herself until she passed out from mental exhaustion. I kissed her on her forehead, while muttering "it will be okay, my sweet daughter. We will find him.." over and over again..

"She.. really is taking it hard.. I know this might seem rude, but most of the Abaddon clan, are selfish.. so I figured.. it wouldn't be any different." Sirzech's said with sadness.

"No.. I know why people say we are a Cursed Clan, and it's true, especially about our greed for interesting abilities... but my sweetest daughter.. only wanted to show her brother how much she loved him.. I know people will look down on her, but she has a deep brother-complex... I honestly think she will truly choose him as her husband in the future.. but I fear if he is dead.. she could turn into me, before I left the underworld. I know you hear the stories about the "Ice Empress" and how I would make sure any devil who lusted after me, would never have children.. I fear she could become worse than me, at least I had my husband, who gave me the two most precious things in my life, even if I never loved him.. She won't have that, unless she falls for a human or another devil, which I think will be impossible." I said while looking at my dearest daughter sadly.

"I see... I don't know how I would deal with it.. I always wish I had a little sister, but my parents want the war to end before they try again... I think if I had one, I would do anything to keep her happy.. but if lost my own daughter or son... I don't know I think I would destroy anyone who caused it... at least I would think so.. but I guess if I was in your position, I would think different... I am truly sorry about him.. After the war I was going to offer to train him, and make him a general in the army, or something high-standing.. he deserved it... maybe if we find him.. as I haven't lost hope he is alive, I can make good on my promise.." Sirzech's said while looking to the sky.

"But my promise still stands, I will use my power to have the Abaddon return to the fold. I will ask my parents to draw up a alliance agreement... I know you have one with the Sitri much to your own anger.. but I know if Serafall ever married him.. she would be good for him." Sirzech's said with certainy.

"I thank you, and will gladly take the agreement. I-i-i am not sure how I feel on the marriage agreement between the Sitri.. but, I guess its better than having him shipped off to some stuck up bitch, who only wants him for raising her own kids, while she fucks other guys.." I said with venom in my voice.

"Hahaha.. yeah.. Serafall, I dare say was attached to him, she kept gushing about how cute he is.. I am afraid to tell her he is possibly dead... she might freeze us all.." Sirzech's said, while getting sadder as he talked...

"Well.. it was nice seeing you again Kushina-sama. I hope to see you more often, I know my mother, Lady Sitri, Lady Phenex, and my Aunt would miss you too." he said happy while staring to walk off, after squeezing me on the shoulders.

"yeah... see you too." I said quietly, before I started sobbing to myself in peace..

"I-i-i-i a-a-a-am sorry r-r-r-yuu.. our b-b-b-baby boy... he might be d-d-d-dead.." I kept sobbing until I passed out while hugging Narumi close to me, afraid if I let go.. she will disappear also.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Sirzechs POV: Location: Sitri Castle**

Mmm, I really hope.. nothing happens.. I know Serafall got attached to him, but.. I hope not enough to willingly try and hurt me or Grayfia...

After walking into the room where Lord & Lady were seated, I bowed to them.

"Hello, Lord and Lady Sitri-sama." I said while bowing.

"Ahh, Sirzechs-chan! How good of you to join us, Serafall will be down in a few.. She said you were bringing her Bry-tan.. so where is he?" Lady Sitri said while looking at me confused.

"Ah... well... shit.. I will tell you all what happened when she gets down here.." I said sadly, which caused them to stiffen for a second before nodding.

After a few minutes, I heard a door open and then a yell.

"BRRRYYY-TAAANNNN! YOUR SERAA-TAN IS COMING!" I heard Serafall yell before a black blur reached the room, and stopped.

I rose my eyes, as I have never seen Serafall in anything but her magical girl costume, or a business suit... but today she had her twin-tails down, and her hair was reaching her back side, and was wearing a pretty tight dark-blue kimono, with snow flakes patterns on it. She wore a blue sash that had "Bry-tan" stitched into it.

" _Shit... Did they tell her already about the Marriage Contract?.. This could be bad."_ I thought.

"Sirzechs-chan... where is bry-tan?!" Serafall said while tilting her head to the side.

"Y-y-y-y-you s-s-see..." Shit, I am nervous.. I have only seen Serafall pissed a few times, and it wasn't pretty.. she could go ape shit...

I sighed, and told them how, we fought 100 devils on my end, and how they were all considerably stronger than what the other battalions fought. I told her how, Grayfia Lucifuge was leading them.. and I noticed how all three of there eyes narrowed... _"Shit.. They won't like whats next then.."_ then I told them how Bryce fought off the enemies, while what remained of my battalion, retreated so I could go full-power, but before they all finished.. Euclid Lucifuge came out with a arrow coated in Samael's blood.. I watched as both Lord and Lady Sitri pieced together the information, and stiffened while glancing towards Serafall, who still had her head tilted to the side, but I could see the fear in her eyes.

I ran my hands through my long crimson hair, and told them how it should have been me who got hit with the arrow, but Bryce pushed me out the way and took a arrow probably coated with enough blood, to either potentially kill me, or knock me out long enough to get taken hostage.. I flinched as I felt the room temperature drop. I looked at Serafall, who still had the same look.. But I saw how Lord and Lady Sitri looked towards her with concern. I finished telling them how Grayfia was about to kill her brother for his treasonous acts, but Bryce did something that neither of us heard of, and summoned elements of air, water, and lightning and destroyed Euclids body, only leaving his head. Then a Twister, I guess made by his own powers, and how he just vanished.

I watched as the entire room get covered in Ice, as Serafall just stared at me. " _Its getting creepy.."_ I thought, until she just smiled and stood up, before telling her parents she will be back soon. And went into her room, until we heard a giant explosion.. and Ice cover the entire upper-deck of the Sitri House.

"S-s-shit, I knew she would take it hard.. but this is more than I expected... Did you tell her about the marriage contract?" I said towards Lady and Lord Sitri, who looked at me with wide-eyes.

"Marriage?! Serafall submitted a Marriage Contract to the Abaddon!? She said it was just a agreement for us to study some of there powers, and how we could use it for our medical advancement.." Lord said, while looking at his Wife worriedly.

"I-i-i k-k-know they have only meet a few times, but she never tells me what they did.. You don't think she loves him now? I mean he was here for two weeks... She certainly got attached to him fast.." Lady Sitri said before looking at me.

"I know you said Euclid is dead.. but I hope you got Grayfia hidden, she will just push that grudge onto her.. I know our daughter, and if this hit her as hard as I think it did.. Then.. she will try and kill her.." Lady Sitri said to me.

"Yeah.. She surrendered after Euclid died, she swore to take whatever punishment as long I gave her little sister, that she told me about immunity. Apparently there parents.. wanted to turn that one into a weapon." I said with sadness..

"Okay.. Well you have our help, I know Serafall will be angry.. but trying to kill her won't do any good, you never said he died correct? We will help look.. If it means having my baby girl smile again, I would look for years until we find remains." Lord Sitri said with conviction, which made Lady Sitri look at him lovingly.

"Yes, thank you. I will take my leave.. if you need anything, let me know.. I have to go talk to my parents now." I said while warping to the Gremory Castle, while thinking.

" _I hope you are alive Bryce... you have something about you that makes people care for you, even if you haven't know them long."_

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Timeskip: 64 Years: Underworld**

Many things have happened in the past 64 years in the Underworld. There was a crowning of a fifth Maou, her name was Kushina Abaddon. She took the position, after she originally denied the title of Leviathan. Many things have happened in Kushina's life in the last 64 years.

Her and her daughter Narumi searched for years, upon years for any clue of Bryce. But they gave up hope around 30 years ago. Each year on Narumi's and Bryce's birthday they would go to his grave and weep for hours. Narumi refused to ever celebrate her birthday, since her beloved brother wasn't there.

In the last 64 years, Narumi had become a bombshell. She grew to a height of 5'9, she was just a few inches shorter than her mother Kushina, her Ruby Red eyes, showed a coldness, that has been present in them and only grew since she heard about her brothers possible death. Her breasts have grew from a C-cup, to DD borderline E. They showed no signs of sagging. She trained so much, that her body became one of a Olympic athelete. Her red-hair was braided and reached to her waist, with two strands braided covered each side of her face. Her skin was white as snow, as she refused to leave the castle unless it was to spend time with the few friends she cared about, or a lead on her brother. Since she never left, and would freeze any man who tried to flirt with her, she was known as "Underworld's Ice Queen".

Kushina changed a bit in the last 64 years, she became a Maou. She bonded with Serafall and considered her a daughter. Her beauty only got stronger, as she decided to wear blood-red kimonos that showed a considerable amount of her E-cup breasts, with a slit that showed her milky thighs, and mile long legs. She would also always wear brown scrunchies to keep her blood-red hair in a ponytail, that she got when Bryce was 6. She was one-half of the "Ice Empresses of the Underworld" next to Serafall.

Serafall Leviathan, changed the most in the last 64 years. She quit using her childish-personality, and kept a ice-cold personality. Her eyes changed from beautiful sky blue eyes, to ones that looked like it could freeze your very soul. She quit wearing her Magical Girl outfit, and wore a knee-length black skirt, a dark blue blouse, that showed her curves and some of her breasts. She wore blue high-heels, and a necklace that said "Bryce" in blue and brown letters. Serafall became the second "Ice Empress" in the underworld, as she shut everyone out, except Kushina, Narumi, and her parents.

10 years ago, she and Grayfia fought; which was the result of years upon, years of hatred. Grayfia got tired of the Maou's anger so she challenged her to a fight for the title of Leviathan. The fight was going in Grayfia's favor, as Serafall was still saddened by Bryce's apparent death. Until Kushina, showed up and yelled she wouldn't accept her as a "true daugther-in-law" unless she beat "that _**mans**_ " sister. Serafall got her second wind, and beat Grayfia before passing out in exhaustion, after that day she trained with Kushina and Narumi when she didn't have to work.

The most shocked were Lord and Lady Sitri, as Serafall had come clean and told them the few times she and Bryce met, and while they didn't start off as friends.. by the end of it, they were close. She told them his plan of denying the Ritual and getting sent off. So she decided to put in a Marriage Arrangement. She told them, while she knew it would take a while to fall in love, she wouldn't let anyone other than Narumi have him. As she realized the girl loved him more than a sister should. She told them how they became closer during the two weeks leading up the war, and even the night before he left..

 _Flashback: Day before Departure. - Mini Lime._

We see two people on a bed, making-out heavily. These two people were Serafall Sitri or Leviathan, and Bryce Abaddon.

During the two weeks, they spent almost every minute together, much to Bryce's protests, but happiness. During the two weeks, both of them became extremely close, that they would usually kiss each other before going to sleep. Bryce had big plans tonight, if he was to go off to the front-lines tomorrow.

Both occupants were kissing feverishly, with Serafall dominating the less experienced boy. She had her hands roaming his long-silk like brown hair, while exploring his mouth with her pink appendage. Bryce on the other hand, was moaning into his lovers embrace and kiss. While they have kissed before, this was the first true "Passionate" kiss they have had. He was being dominated as expected, as Serafall has told him she dated a few times before him, but never had sex. So while he was being dominated by the women he came to love, he ran his hands up and down her backside, which caused her to moan into his mouth. He ran one hand through her luscious raven colored hair, while one hand slipped down into her skirt and cupped her right cheek, and squeezed it tightly. Which caused Serafall to squeak and moan deeply into his mouth, which caused him to moan at the sweet vibrations.

Things started to get more heated, as Serafall started to grind her wet-hot core onto his crotch, and moaned when she started to feel it start to poke into her. Bryce took his hand from her hair, and grabbed the other cheek and started to squeeze and massage both of them while she grind-ed into him. All you could hear was the slurping sounds from there kisses and moans from the grinding, and squeezing of each others bodies.

 _Mini-Lime End_

* * *

Before things could escalate even further, Bryce pushed Serafall away, who had confused eyes.

"B-b-bry-tan?" Serafall said confused, as she was enjoying what they were doing.

She watched as Bryce got up, and pulled her to a standing position, while grabbing her hand lovingly. Before getting down on one knee, while grabbing a small box from his pocket. Serafall just stood there frozen as she processed what was going on.. " _Is, is he doing what I think he is doing?"_ She said hoping she was right.

"Serafall Sitri. Or soon to be Serafall Leviathan, Will you do me the greatest honor known to a devil and human alike. Of becoming my wife? These past few weeks, have told me... I can't live without you.. I know there is a chance I can die in the War coming, but I feel that if I don't do this now, I will never get a chance.. So please, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?" Bryce said while looking up at Serafall, hoping she would say yes.

Not a minute later, he was thrown down to the ground with a teary-eyed Serafall straddling him, while placing kisses all over his body and face. While screaming "Yes, a thousand times yes", while cry tears of joy.

That was the day they agreed to get married.. The day she became filled with such joy, that she was worried she would burst.. and that was the day, she last saw the love of her life... The last day, anyone saw her smile or laugh.. The day the childish Serafall, became the Ice Empress, and the True Leviathan. And also the day she realized, a life without her cute Bry-tan, was a life devoid of meaning, but she would continue until her, the woman she considers a mother-in-law, possible lover and rival for Bryce's Feelings, Kushina Abaddon, the 5th maou, and her daughter, and the only true threat for the position of Alpha in this Love Triangle, and considered the Strongest Rookie. Narumi "Ice Queen" Abaddon, found the remains of Bryce Abaddon.

That was also the last day she came home to the Sitri Castle, she took all her stuff and moved to the Abaddon Castle.

 _Flashback End._

The other three people that were affected greatly in the war war: Sirzech's Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, and Esdeath Lucifgue.

Sirzech's and Grayfia spent a lot of time together after the war, he decided to make her be his Queen as atonement for all the death she helped cause inadvertently, and also due to him having a crush on her. Grayfia decided to accept his request and became the Queen of his peerage, and was considered the strongest queen. She also became the head-maid of the Gremory house, while also helping out the Abaddon house only when Serafall wasn't present.

Both Serafall and Grayfia still held resentment towards each other, and knew unless they found Bryce alive or dead, they would never get over it.

Grayfia and Sirzech's were near inseparable as she considered him "Lazy, and Irresponsible" so they constantly were beside each other. Around 57 years, after the War ended they both declared there love to each other, and were married within the next year. It was a small ceremony that only had: Lord and Lady Gremory, Kushina and Narumi Abaddon, and Grayfia's sister Esdeath.

That was also the last time anyone saw or heard from Esdeath Lucifuge. As hour's later, as she was walking towards the Gremory Household, her Father and Step-mother, as her father killed her birth-mother after she was born. Appeared, after they vanished due to being ordered to be "killed on sight". Esdeath fought them off as best she could, but knew that she wasn't strong enough, so she ran. As they wanted her head, so they could gain either Power from other clans who still resent Sirzech's taking in the Sisters. Or to prove there worth to the Old Maou Faction, that they were willing to kill there own child.

They chased her into the World of the Living, and assumed she would give up without a fight, and dropped there guard. They didn't realize that she snapped after realizing there words of either killing or turning her into a weapon, when she was younger, was true. While they were walking down a alley way they saw her sneak into, they were ambushed by a mini arm of Ice animals. They were quickly over-taken as she could draw as much moisture as she wanted from the environment, which meant they were screwed. As they tried to teleport away, they were frozen solid which she just flicked her fingers together and watched as they exploded into little ice cubes.

That was the day, Esdeath became obsessed with strength, paranoid and learned.. she liked torturing people.. So she spent the next 7 years, training while taking assassination jobs, which satisfied her lust for blood. But she could never no matter how much she wanted, fill the hole she had for love. While she always tried to find someone to love, as soon as she shown her sadistic side, they would either run.. or try to use her for there own gain, which resulted in her killing them. She got so paranoid, that she feared her sister would come for her eventually, so she hid away in Russia, as far north as she could go. She spent her time there mastering her Ice Manipulation Skill, while hoping.. If her sister came for her, she was strong enough to win, as she still had hope.. one day, she would find true love, like all the other girls did in fairy tales.

* * *

 **Timeskip: Heaven 62 ½ years after Civil War**

The last 62 years have been a struggle for both Gabriel, and Zenith.

Gabriel has had to protect Bryce from Angels who want him dead, as they believe he is faking and corrupting there lovable seraph. So the strong Angels brain wash the younger angels, to try and take his head. What none of them realized was, that Gabriel would savagely rip them apart.

Gabriel has changed a little over the years, while she is still the kind, lovable, and sometimes naive Seraph. She is also merciless to anyone who tries to hurt Bryce. While she has all the seraph's support on housing him. She knew some of the others would resent it. So she had to be careful on possible enemies.

Zenith on the other hand, had to use her power more than she originally hope, so by the 23rd year, she had to go into a slumber to replenish her power. So both her and Gabriel have no idea if his body is healing. But they have both noticed, for the last few years the Aura has died down.. And became worried, Gabriel was pacing around the room as she saw the Aura disappear a few hours ago. Which meant either he was healed, or dead.. As she was about to walk in further to check... she swore she heard a sound..

"Ugh..." The mystery sound was.

Gabriel shut off the machine that surrounded him and healed him with Holy Energy, and felt her heart skip, as she saw a god... He struggled to stand up, but once he accomplished it, he was 6'3.. His hair fell down his back, and was a silky brown color. His eyes searched the room for answers, and looked like they could pierce your soul, due to how gold they were. His body was lean, but due to not having food in almost 63 years, you could see his ribs. As he was searching the room for answers, Gabriel felt her knees weaken as she looked at the only other man in the world she considered "A god".

" _F-f-f-father... h-h-h-he looks even b-b-better than R-r-r-ryuu! H-h-h-how can that be..."_ Gabriel thought while trying to control the full face crimson-blush she had.

* * *

 **Bryce POV**

While she was thinking thoughts that should make her fall, if it was possible. Bryce was looking around the room thinking.

" _Where in seven hells, am I? I remember.. taking the arrow... and then the voice told me she was taking me away.. but how long have I been out? I swear it had to be a few years.. I grew like 6 or 7 inches.. my hair is like twice as long as it was before..."_ Before he could keep up his thoughts, he grabbed his head in pain as a voice shouted.

" _ **D-d-d-d-darling! OOOOOOOOH! I am so glad you are finally awake DARLING~ -sniff- -sniff- I was worried you would never wake up..."**_ He heard the voice say.

" _Y-y-yeah.. Thank you... miss? I am sorry but I don't know your name.."_ Bryce said to the mystery voice, who just giggled and sighed.

" _ **Dearest Darling~ You may call me Zen-chan! My name is Zenith, and the spirit of Zenith Tempest."**_ She said while doing a sexy pose, which she sent mentally to Bryce, who had to grab his nose, as he felt he was going to have a nosebleed.

" _I see. I thank you my dearest, and sexiest spirit. If not for your kindness I would have died. I will repay you in anyway I can, please name it Zen-chan~"_ Bryce said, deciding to get payback for the mental image.. And it worked as Zenith, blushed up a storm while sputtering incoherently.

"B-b-b-b-bryce is that you?" Bryce turned to the mystery voice, and tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, That's my name. Who are you, Tenshi-chan." Bryce said making Gabriel blush.

"My name is Gabriel. I am a Seraph of Heaven.." Gabriel said.

"I-i-i-i see... How did I get here?" Bryce said while wondering.

Suddenly Zenith materialized behind Bryce wrapping her arms made of lightning around him while nibbling his ear, while saying.

" _ **Ufufu~ She found us in Kyoto, I was visiting a Kyuubi that your father used to date.. I guess she remembered my Aura from when she stalked you father... Heh, he didn't realize it, but I knew a Angel followed us almost every where... And she took you here saying she knew of a way that could heal you, or potentially kill you.."**_ Zenith said sadly.

"S-s-s-so you knew! I wasn't stalking him! I kept tabs on his journey, because I had planned to turn him into a Angel eventually.. but he vanished soon after a mission in France." Gabriel said sadly while looking at both Zenith and Gabriel.

"I see.. How can you materialize Zenith.. and how long have I been asleep?" Bryce asked wanting to know what the hell was going on.

" _ **Well... Your father let me do it a bit when I was his Gear, soo.. I figured it was because the Senju blood... So I tried it after we landed into Kyoto, as the Kyuubi your father knew, her daughter found us, as we crashed near here. So I helped her take us to there home. As for how long you been asleep.. not sure, I passed out after 22-24 years of continuously using my energy."**_ Zenith said while pushing a finger under her chin thinking.

"It has been almost 63 years, Bryce-sama. I had the Research Group in Heaven study Samael's Blood, and it was thanks to both the Holy Energy, and Zenith's own, that you lived. Plus some of your will power that you use unconsciously. There was enough blood, to kill a Ultimate Class Devil... So it wasn't shocking you took this long... I am glad you are finally up though, I got tired of having to destroy fellow angels from trying to kill you.. The ones who lived, I made brother cast them out of heaven, so they fell." Gabriel said while bowing.

"Now that you are awake though, please follow me... I will lead you to the showers, and get you clothes. I am sure you are starving.." As soon as Gabriel said that, there was a loud growl in the room which made Bryce chuckle sheepishly..

"Y-y-y-yeah... I would like that." Bryce said and followed Gabriel to her Extra-Bathroom.

After getting clothes handed to him, he walked in the room and closed it, before stripping down while hearing a perverted giggle in his mind. After he got stark naked, he swore he heard a crash in his mind with someone muttering " _ **So the rumors are true, he has the Excalibur.**_ "After taking a good long shower, that took almost a hour due to it taking forever to wash his hair. He used some of Zenith Tempest power, to cut it with wind. So instead of it falling to his waist, his hair mid-shoulder. As he exited, he wrapped his hair up into a pony tail that he laid on the left side of his face, so it laid on his shoulder with a Blood-red Scrunchie his mother gave him when he was 5 or 6. He looked in the mirror and noticed he had Gold eyes now.

"Zenith... Why are my eyes gold?" Bryce asked out loud.

" _ **Ahh. You see darling.. that is interesting.. Only you have it, I assume it was due to the seal put on me.. usually the body just naturally accepts me and we are fine.. But I was hidden or more likely stored away by your father, he didn't realize how strong the seal was. So since I was awaken so fast, and then the amount Aura and power I used to heal you, I am surprised only your eyes changed... Honestly.. I like them this way, if you just shorten your hair and gel it back... My Maou.. you would kill every single women with just looks alone.. Ufufufufufuf~"**_ Zenith said while I heard perverted giggles in my mind.

"Mmmm, maybe in the future.. I like my hair like this, since you said dad kept his long." Bryce said back to Zenith.

After drying off, he put on clean boxer which were pure white.. (Duh~ Angel Purity!), White Silk Pants, a Silk button-up White dress shirt, and a White and Green Silk Robe that stopped at his waist. As he walked out, he noticed Gabriel had changed. Instead of her usual robes, she wore a pure white dress that stopped at her knees. A white jacket, that had white fur on it. And white high-heels.

"Ahh, you look good Bryce-sama..." Gabriel said while blushing furiously.

"I hope to shine as bright as you, my goddess." I said while bowing, which caused Gabriel to blush even more.

"Hehe.. Thank you. I figured we could hit a Cafe in Heaven for food... I am not good at cooking, and I gave my cook a few weeks off. " Gabriel admitted with a embarrassed blush.

"It is no problem, my angel~ As long I get food.. I am happy.." Bryce said while his stomach was growling again..

* * *

So with that both Gabriel and Bryce walked out her palace and down to Level 1, where her favorite Cafe was. After a good 40 minute walk, and many blushing female and male angels, due to what many called "Perfect Couple" which left both Bryce and Gabriel blushing in embarrassment. They reached the Cafe "Heaven on Earth" (So Cliche). After they were seated, the waiter asked for the drinks in which they both said water. After a few minutes of looking on the menu, Bryce and Gabriel decided what they wanted.

"What can I get for you today?" The waiter asked.

"I would like the Chicken Salad please, and a slice of Apple Pie." Gabriel said with mini stars in her eyes.

"Yes, Lady Gabriel. And for you sir?" The Waiter said towards Bryce.

"I would like... The Bacon Cheeseburger, 4 orders of steak fries, 3 slices of Apple Pie, ooo! A foot long meatball sub, OO! Spaghetti with Meatballs, and 3 slices of Pepperoni Pizza... and... a Strawberry Milkshake Please, for now." Bryce said looking up to the Waiter who had dollar signs for eyes. And nodded furiously before rushing to the back.

"Hmm... I think I ordered too much.. Are you sure this will be okay?" Bryce said to Gabriel, who just gave him a blinding happy-filled smile.

"Of course. I am happy you woke up... I didn't want to lose the only connection I had to Ryuu, gone... While we eat, would it be okay to talk business?" Gabriel said while gaining a serious air about her.

"Mmmhmm, Sure. I do owe you my life, so whatever it is. Ask." Bryce said while drinking some water.

After 40 minutes of waiting, The waiter and 3 other servers came out with all there food, while the few other angels in the cafe sweat dropped at all the food.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter asked, Bryce and Lady Gabriel.

"Mmm, can I get a pitcher of both Sweet Tea, and Mello Yellow?" Bryce asked.

"Yes, sir right away!"He said while walking off.

"Why Mello Yellow?" Gabriel asked

"Because I saw you looking at it for a few minutes.. figured you wanted to try it?" Bryce said hoping he didn't read it wrong.

"Ah... Thank you.. I love to try new drinks, but usually I can't stop myself.. So I try to stick to water.." Gabriel says with a blush.

"I see. What business do you want to talk about?" Bryce said getting serious.

Gabriel notices his seriousness, and get serious as well, by straightening out her dress, and sitting up straighter.

"Ah, you see. I was hoping you would be willing to stay a few years and train. I mean you have been in a coma for 63 years almost. It would be nice also to get to know Ryuu's son for a bit. I was depressed for a while after he just vanished.. no one knew where he was." Gabriel said with a sad smile.

"Zenith told me you are a natural Holy Weapon wielder, I can train you as I use some swords occasionally. Plus.. we must see if you can wield the Holy Energy.. Me and Zenith think it will allow you due to.. keep this a secret.. God being dead." She said with a sad smile.

I choked on my water.. God is dead? Well damn..

"Its okay, I won't tell a soul. I will be honored to stay.. I can fill my Demonic Energy.. but it isn't enough to actually warp to the Underworld.. Abaddons that are not pure-blood have shit control at best.. So I am stuck until it recovers more.. Plus I want to make an Alliance with Heaven. My father was a Paladin, and I was wondering if I could either become one or a Exorcist?" I said with hopeful eyes.

I watched as Gabriel stiffened before smiling a blinding smile, that made me feel all... fluttery on the inside.. " _What was that?"_

"I will be glad to train you in the arts! I was going to ask if you were interested.. we could use a phantom 3rd member, as we are weakest among the three factions. When you leave, hopefully we can seal a alliance between Me and the Abaddon clan at best, would be a step in the right direction. I wish we could send you home.. but we don't have authority to go into the underworld for now.. If I was Azazel I could...but I can't contact him.." Gabriel said with a strained smile.

"No offense, but I have met with the pervert.. I am glad you can't contact him.. I will stay here if that is okay with you, I want to get stronger before I make my return to the Underworld.. I just hope kaa-chan, Narumi, and Serafall are okay... 63 years of them thinking I was probably dead.." I said with tears threatening to spill.

Gabriel got up from her seat, and sat down next to me in the booth and hugged me into her chest, while saying it was okay.

"I know you want to go home Bryce... But if Devils think we kidnapped you... welll..." Gabriel said trailing off.

"Yeah.. Serafall would immediately initiate war... Oh.. god when she finds out I spend time with you... she will punish me..." I said with fear creeping in my eyes.

"Mou! I don't know why she hates me... We used to be civil... She says its because I am to kind and naive.." Gabriel said while puffing her cheeks out cutely.

"Hah... that sounds like her.. but she is the same.. well to me at least.." I said while chuckling.

After finishing our food, we headed back to her place, too get to know each other and talk about out training program. I went to sleep hoping I could go back home sometime... " _Narumi... Kaa-chan.. Sera-tan.. I miss you.._ "

* * *

 **Timeskip: 5 years** , **3rd POV**

We see a young man lurking in the shadows following 4 devils who are chasing a young woman. He jumps down as they disappear around the corner, and starts to stealthily sneak when he hears fighting. The young make looks around the corner, and see the young woman freeze one of the devils in ice, but gets broken as a dark aura covers him. They then gang up and push the young lady, who has light blue hair, and blue eyes, with porcelain skin. She wore what looked like military clothing that came down to her knees, it consisted of a top, and a skirt that went mid-thigh, and knee high boots. Her clothing showed a bit of her cleavage, that were modestly D-cups. She was looking ahead with a blush, as her eyes showed pain and pleasure.

The young man was thinking " _Is she okay... is she a pervert?_ " As he was finishing his thought, the young woman killed three of her pursuers by freezing them, and with a simple snap the ice shattered into ice cubes.

" _Holy shit that was cool"_ Said the young man.

He noticed the guy who had a dark aura cover him earlier, was pushing her back since her ice was ineffective on him. The young woman thought with a little fear " _Can I win?"_ before shaking her head. She dodged a extremely fast jab, and kicked the man in his left knee, and heard a very sexy sound. It was a sound she got off on, it was the sound her shattering bone. She felt orgasmic waves rushing through her, as the man let out a painful groan and went down onto his knees. As he was about to force his self up, the last thing he saw, was a face shattering kick.

The young man saw her shatter his knee, and look aroused? " _pervert.."_ and as he was about to go in for the kill, he saw her kick the dude in the face, and it made half the dudes face come off with it.

" _Well shiiiiiit~ That was kind of hot"_ The young man thought while blushing. He heard mumbling in in the back of his head saying " _ **But i'm hotter.. right darling~?"**_

Ignoring the voice, the young man jumped down as he heard she was considered a stray devil, after supposedly killing her parents.. When he jumped down from the shadows he saw the young lady look him over, like a piece of meat.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Mystery Woman POV**

Sigh. These fools don't last long enough to satisfy my needs... Either they die to quick in the ice, or one kick and the die.. Ugh, I need something stronger... harder... Mmmmm. I felt my body heat up at the thought of being ravaged by a man stronger than me.

I noticed the person following me decided to finally show his self. I smell Holy Power on him, I wonder if its a angel... I have only killed members of the church, if this one is a angel.. maybe I can make him fall.. Ufufufu.

I looked him over, and I liked what I saw. He was over six foot, I could see muscles, but not dumb body builders do, he had power and speed packed tightly.. He was wearing tight silky khakis, a skin tight dress shirt, that was only buttoned half-way that exposed his made of steel chest, covered by a brown fur mantle, and a mask that had a lightning bolt running from side to side.

"I must say mystery man... The power you are emitting.. Is arousing... I will have fun breaking you, maybe you will satisfy my need to blood today." I said smiling, but I was pleasantly surprised when I got no reaction.

"I see. So the rumors of you being a mindless zombie is false.. Hmm, before we begin, tell me why you killed your parents? I figure someone so psychotic would be bathing in gallons of blood." The mystery man said.

I frowned as I don't like thinking about _**them**_ , it brings up memories I prefer to forget... I am just glad _**she**_ hasn't tried to come kill me yet.. then again maybe nee-san won't... who knows.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked the mystery man, I was curious to know why he was hunting me, I know it couldn't be devil related.

"Mmm, your considered a SS class stray for killing two Lucifuge clan members, even though they are traitors.. May I ask your name first though? You wouldn't have to be Esdeath?" The mystery man said.

I narrowed my eyes, why does this man want to know my name? I call my upon ice to shroud me in case he tries to attack.

"Yes I am Esdeath Lucifuge, SS Class Stray, and Little Sister to Grayfia and _**Euclid** _ Lucifuge." I said, while saying my traitorous brother's name with venom.

"I see. Well.. I am not here to kill you, as they never said your name.. I want to make a deal with you." The mystery man said.

"Why should I listen?" I countered, tensing up in case he wants me to be his sex slave, or what not. I will only let my husband.. dominate me... heheh... BAD!

"Because, I am the _**Wandering Storm.**_ You might be strong but I could cut you down instantly, no I want you to become my partner." The Mystery Man said.

"T-t-t-the Wandering S-s-s-storm? W-w-why do you want me as a partner." I said.. " _Shit.. I can't beat him, from what Mikoto told me before she went into hiding, the Wandering Storm is just as strong as a Maou, and Cadre. Plus no one knows his identity... Just the Angels claiming he is an ally."_

"Its simple.. I can tell you know about me.. But, I am a hybrid. Human/Devil, I fought in the Civil War along time ago... I am sure you heard about the Abaddon who saved the Maou?" The Mystery Man said.

" _He is a Devil Hybrid... Why is he with Heaven then? Shouldn't they kill him on principle?"_ Esdeath thought.

"Y-y-yeah, before I was chased by my parents... My nee-san said, his name was Bryce Abaddon, Son to Kushina Abaddon. No one knows who his father is, Kushina refuses to tell. He took a coated Arrow of Samael's blood intended to Sirzech's Lucifer by my brother _**Euclid**_.. But they said some freaky Twister took him away." I said wondering where he was going with this.

Suddenly I saw a Twister surround him... " _Noo, it can't be, can it? Sirzechs nii-sama told me that he would of died within days of the blood... He can't be alive.."_

"The name is Bryce "Wandering Storm" Abaddon, son of Kushina "Queen of Death" Abaddon, and Ryuu "Thunder God" Senju, and Older Brother to Narumi "Princess of Death" Abaddon."The man now known as Bryce stated.

"I-i-impossible! You should be dead! I even looked for you, since Nee-san told me what you looked like, hoping it would at least save me from execution! Its been almost 70 years! Where have you been all this time? I heard Kushina-sama was crushed!" I yelled.

"Ah, you see~ Gabriel of the Seraph took my unconscious body to Heaven and bathed me in Holy Energy. That and my Sacred Gear Spirit help, so it was the only reason I lived... but it cost me almost 63 years of my life, as I was in a coma. For the last 5, I have been training as I owe her my life, and became a Paladin like my father to help bolster there power among the faction. Now.. I am searching a purpose... I am still too weak to return home, as the Samael Blood fucked up my Demonic Reserves... Since I am a hybrid, I have zero control due to the Abaddon curse." The man known as Bryce stated with a sad smile.

"I see, but why do you want me?! I will not give up my body even if you are a hero! I have struggled for decades to get strong enough to protect myself if Nee-san or a Maou decided to find me... If I die, it will be fighting!" I yelled ready for a fight.

"That among other things... I am not here to kill you.. Honestly? I would be honored if we became partners, and friends. I have heard stories about you in the last few years, mostly wrong.. but your prowess and sadistic side, very true. If you want to spare we can, but I don't want to kill you. I plan to return to the underworld one day and claim my right to be a King. And I would be honored to have you Esdeath Lucifuge, as my Queen. My Right hand, and Best friend." Bryce said to me full of conviction and charisma.

I couldn't help it but I blushed furiously.. " _T-t-t-this! This is the first time a man.. no not a man.. A Adonis has ever spoke to me like this..The others either wanted me for my body, dead for power, or just another cum dumpster for a harem.. But he wants me? As his queen... friend?.. Do I want to risk it? I have made a name for being a sadistic bitch, that loves to bathe in blood.. But that is because weak men bore me.. But his aura... it makes me weak, how can he radiate Holy Power but be a devil.. He has to be strong or he would die... Even if this doesn't work out, I get a person who can satisfy my sadistic urges.. who knows, maybe my other one too~"_

"We spar! If I feel you are strong enough... I will think about it! If you are weak.. well I will kill you painfully and slowly." I said with a sickly sweet smile

"Alright. Lets do it!" Bryce Abaddon said while getting into a stance, before sticking out his hand.

" _Axe of Thunder!, Bless me with your presence! Smite my enemies and turn them into dust. Cleave my victory in your demonic light. Hear my call! Ukonsavara!"_ I heard him yell, and next thing I see is black lightning shooting from the ground, followed by the weirdest looking axe I have ever seen.

Its hilt was a giant black bone that had a eerie skeleton head at the top, a golden piece of metal went through the mouth of the head like a T, which connected to a black and gold double ended blade that was cloaked in black and regular lightning.

"Are you ready Es-chan?! Ukon only likes to come out when its senses strong opponents! Lets get it started! **Ukko's Fury!** " Bryce yelled while slamming the Great Axe into the ground, causing black lightning to speed across the ground leaving a fissure in the earth.

I jumped back and created a wall of ice. "Ice Shield!" and watched as the lightning hit the wall, and start to crack it. I jumped back even more before using my next attack

"Ice Lion! Ice Dragon! Ice Wolf!" I yelled using Ice manipulation to create lions, dragons, and wolves.

I watched as they went around my Ice Shield which was holding his attack back, and headed towards him. I watched as he lifted up the Axe and spun it around before slamming the butt end of the hilt on the ground, before yelling.

" **Thunder Dome!"** I watched as black and yellow lightning surrounded him, and watched as my Ice animals struggled to break through, I thought I was going to succeed before he simply said

" **Rotate, Destroy, Decimate! Ukko's Will!"** I watched as the dome started to rotate at high speeds, destroying my animals before coming to a stop, while crackling with energy.

"That can't be all Es-chan! I expected something awesome!" My eyes twitched and I felt my sadistic side flaring up.. I will show him something awesome..

" **Freeze the Earth! Shatter Wills! Roar to the Heavens! Behemoth!** " I yelled while pushing ice through both my hands and slamming it on the ground.

I watched as my strongest manipulated animal, roared to life. It stood shorter than I usually make it, at 20 feet tall. It had 4 muscular legs, a long ice spiked tail, ice spikes going up its back instead of fur, and two black icicle horns sticking out infront of its head.

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR"** Behemoth-chan yelled while looking towards me for a command.

I looked over to Bryce and sweat dropped, as he was jumping up in down and I swore if his mask was off he would have stars for eyes.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS AMMMMMMMMMAAAZING! I definitely want you as my Queen now! A Ice version of Behemoth? MAAAAAAAN! I wish I could manipulate Demonic Energy like that! MOU! NO FAIR" I watched as he started out awe-struck then started pouted while stomping his foot on the ground yelling "No Fair!" causing both me and Behemoth-chan to sweat drop.

"Behe-chan! Crush him~" I yelled letting my sadistic side take over.

I watched as Behemoth roared and vanished before appearing in front of a surprised Bryce before stomping the ground, making a 25 foot crater. But before I could get a look to see if he was dead.. A black spark appeared on top of Behe-chan and Bryce materialized.

"Behe! Watch out!" I yelled but it was too late, Bryce threw back his Axe and swung down yelling.

" **Ukko's Fury!"** I watched as a black aura took over Behe-chan for a second, before she left out a beastily roar, before shattering into snowflakes.

"Ahh.. that was close! If I didn't use my Sacred Gear I would of probably been squashed!" Bryce said, while all I could do was look at him in surprise.

"For.. 47 years... I have been training with Ice.. She was my strongest creation... My favorite one, and you crushed her easily... I know I couldn't win.. but it makes me see how much weaker I am than nee-san.." I said with tears threatening my eyes..

"Tut, Tut! Es-baka! My queen isn't allowed to cry! You should be happy.. in the almost 6 years I have been a exorcist.. not even Kokabiel has made me use my Sacred Gear to dodge.. Then again.. I did catch him by surprise.. So you would have to be damn near Low Ultimate Class.." I heard Bryce say, trying to cheer me up.. I blushed under his praise.

"I-i-i-i a-a-am your q-q-queen?" I stuttered at his semi possessive tone.. " _I am his.."_ I felt my body heat up, and rubbed my thighs together. " _Down Girl! He didn't mean it like that.. if only.."_

"Well Duh! I won't let anyone take you! That Behemoth was cool! You will make a astounding queen! If anyone tries to take you away, they meet the storm.." Bryce said in a possessive tone.

" _Oh god... Just the sheer possessiveness in his voice makes me weak..."_ Esdeath thought while mentally fanning herself.

"Well you don't have too.. I want my peerage too be a giant family to me, I only had my kaa-chan and cutest sister Narumi~ But I want my own family.. I know I will probably never get married... I was supposed to but that was over 70 years ago, I am sure if I show up she will hate me now... Plus who wants a hybrid? The only reason someone would want me is cause of my Sacred Gear.." Bryce said with sadness radiating from his body

" _W-w-w-who dares to harm my future king!?_ _ **I WILL CRUSH THEM!**_ _I want you... I know we just met.. but you are already showing me everything I want in a man.. given time... I might have to snag you for myself.. mmmm I can see it now... ahhhhh "faster, Harder! DEEPER!".. Down girl!_ " I shook my head before wrapping my arms around my future king. " _I like the way that sounds.. I know the basics about the pieces.. so he has a high chance of getting more females, especially with the power he radiates and if knowledge gets out he was the savior.. I need to stake my claim for Head Bitch first.. I will_ _ **CRUSH**_ _anyone of them if they dare try to take my spot.. I will be his first, and strongest!"_ Esdeath thought while whispering.

"Its okay, my future king.. If no one recognizes your talent, your future queen will always take care of you.. I will give you all the love you deserve... I know we all have faults, and pasts... I know mine and yours are semi dark, but together... We can overcome anything.. I have you to thank for that, before this fight.. I would of gladly killed anyone who got in my way, and believe I was strong enough to win in case people came for me.. But you showed me, I still have ways to go.. and that I am wanted, not for my body, my looks. Not for political power.. not for a chance to get on a Maou's good side, but you geniunelly wanted me for who I am, and what I can do.. I will train and prove to you and myself.. That I am the strongest, by taking the title "Strongest Queen" from my sister, I will make you known as the Great King ever. I just ask that you lean on me, let me shoulder burdens.. I know some of the basics of a peerage, and a king shouldn't carry everything.. I am your future Queen, your first piece. I will be your most loved and trusted member.. I will never leave, or betray you.. my king, my friend... _hopefully my love.."_ I said while thinking the last part to myself.

"I see... Thank you Es-chan!" I heard Bryce say before picking me up by my waist and spin me around before giving me a big hug.. I blushed as I could smell his scent.. " _Mmm smells like rain.. and like a tropical beach.."_ I thought as I melted into his embrace.. I nuzzled my head into his neck while muttering. "I know we only just met.. But I swear to you my King.. I will **crush** anyone who stands in your way.. As your Queen, and friend..."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaand! Bam. Chapter 3 Done~**

 **Longest Chapter I have written to date..**

 **It starts of Ehhhh, then the Timeskip and I hit a roll.. then Esdeath part.. it became Ehh again... I had to rewrite it like 3 times... I had so many ideas.. but they just either started out good or flopped.. or sucked in the end.. So I just said screw it, and Bam.. here it is, hope you like it somewhat. It will get better once we hit canon..**

 **We meet Esdeath though.. I think I tried to convey too many emotions in her.. but I will smooth it out along the way...**

 **Next chapter we see a maybe 5 year time skip, probably his second piece. Then Kuoh Academy, I plan to have Narumi be a 3rd year, as she started with both Rias and Sona and there queens. While Bryce who never got to go to school.. Will start as 2nd year, as will play a part in the Kyoto Arc, for Yasaka.**

 **Kunuo exists in this story, as she is just tooo fucking cute~ I will have her in Narumi's peerage, so she knows about Bryces Vanishing/Possible Death. It technically is the reason Kunou exists, I thought about making him her father, by ways of Supernatural Sperm bank but NAW~ I will make the father someone from the Khaos Brigade, what is better way then having a child with a Kyuubi? He is the reason she is a devil, and the reason Kyoto Arc happens.. Lose the daughter.. Try to enslave the mother.. DUN! DUN!**

* * *

 **Harem (Non-Peerage): Kushina, Narumi, Serafall, Gabriel, Yasaka, Mikan, Boa Hancock, Katase & Murayama (Maybe)**

 **As for Peerage: I will post Bryce's first, then Narumi's since quite a few wanted her as a King, and Rival.**

 **Both Peerages are done, Narumi's is set in stone, but for Bryce I could change Bishops,maybe a knight and Pawns I guess. Let me know what you think about Aika. It was originally a choice between: Her, Tsunade Senju, a OC Gremory, Kuroka, a Fallen Angel Mikoto Uchicha, and Nami from One Piece.**

* * *

 **King: Bryce Abaddon**

 **Queen: Esdeath Lucifuge (Akama Ga Kill)**

 **Bishop: Le Fay Pendragon, Aika Kiriyuu**

 **Knights: Arturia Pendragon (Saber Fate/Stay Night), Jeanne**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse, Bayonetta**

 **Pawns: Ladon (DxD Dragon) (8 Mutated Pawns)**

 **Now for Narumi's Peerage**

* * *

 _ **King: Narumi Abaddon**_

 _ **Queen:**_ **Boa Hancock (One Piece) ← Descendant of Medusa**

 _ **Bishops:**_ **Ravel Phenex (Promised After Riser/Rias Marriage or Rating Game), Mikan Abaddon (Mikan from To Love Ru) ← Twilight Healing**

 _ **Knights:**_ **Katase, Muryama - Katase carries Blade Blacksmith, Muryama has Sword Birth**

 _ **Rooks: K**_ **unou, Merlin Nakashima (OC Magician) ← Descendant of Merlin the Magician**

 _ **Pawns:**_ **Ryuujin (OC Water Dragon) (4 Mutated Pieces), Storm Liger (4 Mutated Pieces)**

 _ **Now for some history on the rest of the Peerages:**_

 _ **Le Fay Pendragon:**_ Younger sister to Arthur Pendragon and Arturia Pendragon. She and Arthur became separated from Arturia, when the Khaos Brigade attacked and burned down there home, hoping to rid the world of the true wielder or Excalibur. Joined Team Vali after being saved by Vali Lucifer, leaves later to find a devil to become a magician for. Ends up finding her sister on the Peerage of Bryce Abaddon, and decides to join as Bishop after Arturia told her all about Bryce, later falls in love with him _ **.**_

 _ **Aika Kiriyuu:**_ Originally a human, she summoned Bryce after being handed out a flier by one of his peerage members. She views him as a close friend, even though she is a pervert. He is the only person she vowed never to use her ability on, which led to rumors of them being in love, much to her embarrassment. She joins his peerage, after asking all the questions she has about the Supernatural, and when told her had a Sacred Gear. Bryce initially thought she joined for a chance at a male harem. But she secretly joined hoping in the thousands of years they might live, he would one day look at her like he does others of his peerage. She holds the Sacred Gear Gravity Jail.

 _ **Jeanne:**_ Descendant of Joan of Arc, was killed by Heracles, and Raynare. She refused the offer of joining the Hero Faction, so Heracles captured her and took her to Raynare as she was doing the Sacred Gear Extraction. Only Bryce felt Heracles presence and make him retreat, but lost BladeBlack Smith. Initially, devastated emotionally by losing her Sacred Gear, she is given hope when given the opportunity to use Excalibur Ruler by Bryce who asked Gabriel a favor. She is emotionally dependent on Bryce. She views Arturia as a sister/rival/sensei.

 _ **Rossweisse:**_ A Valkyrie and Bodyguard to Odin. Her dream is to open a school in the underworld to teach female devils how to become Valkyrie. She meets Bryce during the Loki Arc, and takes a interest in him, as he reminds her of a person she used to fight over a few decades ago (Ryuu), when she learns he is his son, she decides to fight him, and after losing decides to join him under the premise "The Gremory has a Pervert."

 _ **Bayonetta:**_ Becomes a Exorcist a few years before Canon. She is interested in the legend of the man called "Wandering Storm". She escorts both Xenovia and Irina to Kuoh during the Excalibur Arc. Initially being threatened to be exiled from the church for her lewd views, she deserts the church as she finds out Bryce is the Wandering Storm, and Maou Savior. She initially joins, as she feels like being a Devil suits her instead of a Angel, and to figure out what makes Bryce tick, as he refuses all of her advances much to the other peerage members happiness.

 _ **Ladon:**_ A dragon of Legend, and considered Evil. Ladon is called the Insominac Dragon as he can never sleep due to his intense rage of his loss to Heracles. Instead of being killed like all three factions think. God sealed him in a Tomb, hoping one day Ladon will lose his rage and hatred. Found by Bryce and Esdeath, he fought both to a stand still, and asked if they knew about a reincarnation of Heracles. After Bryce told Ladon he heard of someone called Heracles, that is supposedly a descendant. Bryce asked Ladon to join his peerage, and promised him revenge against Heracles. Originally proud, during his years of being sealed.. He grew to resent his self, and wondered if he could truly be happy due to his appearance, of a dragon and tree combined. He becomes extremely loyal and protective of Bryce (Like Fafnir to Asia), as Bryce told him his appearance was cooler than that of Tannin, Tiamat, and Great Red. And that his Defense is astonishing and could always rely on him protecting his friends and family.

* * *

 _ **Boa Hancock:**_ Descendant of Medusa. She was orphaned in the Human World when she was 14 due to the Khaos Brigade attacking her family. She met Narumi in there first year at Kuoh, Narumi saved her from some men who were trying to gang up and rape her. She gains a resentment to all males in general, but always became interested in meeting Narumis beloved "Bryce-nii" As she would always tell her about him. But when asked if she could meet him, she never got an answer. When she eventually meets him, she is instantly smitten with him as she says "Words do you no justice". (Rivarly like Rias and Akeno do for Issei)

 _ **Mikan Abaddon:**_ Originally called Mikan Yuuki, she became a 2nd year at Kuoh during the year Bryce Joins. She joined the Abaddon house, after Kushina wanted to adopt to fill the void, after they gave up hope on finding Bryce. She was given the pure-blood ritual, thanks to her being the 5th maou easily. Originally scared of Bryce, as he grew angry when she told him his last name, and that she was Narumi's little sister. She comes to care for him deeply, while unsure if it is as siblings or love.

 _ **Katase & Murayama: **_Childhood friends, eventually lovers. They transferred into Kuoh after Narumi saved them from thugs. Were turned into Devils in there first year at Kuoh, when Narumi realized they held sacred gears. They are attracted to Narumi's brother Bryce, but are worried what there master will think.

 _ **Kunou:**_ She is the Princess of Kyoto, and daughter of Yasaka. Her father abandoned them when she was 3, and always considered a man named "Bryce" her real father, after her mother kept talking about him during her childhood, much to her mothers sadness. Was turned into a devil when her biological father came back, claiming he was taking her to the Khaos Brigade where she would be trained as a weapon, and eventual baby machine. Yasaka grew enraged, and chased him off, but it was a distraction and decided if they couldn't have her, no one could. They injected her with poison deadly to Youkai. Her grandmother Kurumi, called her former lovers wife, Kushina Abaddon, who sent her Daughter Narumi who reincarnated her as her Rook. Instead of moving to the Underworld like usual devils, she was left in Kyoto as her mother received news on Bryce that devastated her. She eventually joined as a First Year due to her genius like intelligence.

 _ **Merlin Nakashima:**_ Descendant of Merlin the Magician, he decided to apply for the role of Rook to Narumi Abaddon, as he was interested in the legend of the "Abaddon Savior" believing it is Narumi. After finding out it wasn't her, he was initially disappointed, but decided to stick around as he was tired of running from enemy magicians. He becomes one of her strongest members, and smartest behind Ravel, and Kunou.

 _ **Ryuujin:**_ A water dragon that wishes to be considered one of the greats like Ophis, Great Red, Two Heavenly Dragons, and the Dragon Kings. He joins Narumi as he heard the rumors of the Abaddon Savior, but knew it wasn't her as he was on the field at the time, but in a different location. He decides to stay as Zenith Tempest spoke to him while taking Bryce away, asking him to protect her. Due to her kindness, and encouragement, Ryuujin follows every order without question. He claims her as his one true master, and that he will serve her for life. He claims the he is the Abaddon Guardian, and that anyone who dares hurt his master and mistress, will pay. He gains a rivalry with Ladon, even though he gets decimated in each fight.

 _ **Storm Liger:**_ Originally a Spirit of a Sacred Gear that is lost in time, she has become disgusted with the lack of quality wielders, and after her 34th wielder died, willed herself out and searched for her true master. Originally wanting to join Bryce's peerage after she learned he could control weather, she was sad when they said he was possibly dead. She decided to stick around the Abaddon castle for a few years, and eventually gave into Narumi's constant asking of joining her peerage. She cares deeply for Narumi too the point she thinks of her as her own cub.

* * *

 **Leave a Review or a PM to let me know what you think.**


	5. The Sage Dragon, School, and Robin-sense

**Time for Canon! What. What!**

 **Author Reviews & Concerns:**

 **Ragna: Can swap out Aika and Kuroka.. no one seems to love Aika anyway.. Originally I hadn't planned to touch any girl of the gremory group.. but the sheer idea of a foursome between Akeno, Esdeath, Bayonetta and Bryce, demands a giant nose bleed. It be either 3 Dom fems and 1 poor lonley Bryce.. or Bryce and 3 Masochistic Sadists... It merits a chance..**

 **Castor115: Without Esdeath.. we would be bored, she is Queen Bee, and thanks.**

 **Darkconvoy99: I guess, it is either between Kuroka, Nami, or Mikoto Uchiha for last bishop.. I will decide eventually I guess, I didn't plan for him to have either Bishop at the start.**

 **Phantom: She does, I would assume its a requirement for being a Maou, as Sirzechs, Serafall, and Ajuka each have a piece. While Sirzechs has a full set I think. She has a Queen and a Pawn, haven't decided on names yet.**

 **Mahesvara: Nami huh, I guess it would be cool with her, she is extremely sexy I admit. Plus.. What better way to get a strong bishop, then bribing her with her weakness? Money.. I will decide soon, probably after Riser Arc.**

 **Both Mmm Maybe, I might swap Aika or Robin or Nami from One Piece**

 **Yaro: She will.**

 **Sunny1234: I will choose one of the, and thanks.**

 **We meet his second peerage member in this chapter, a few years before Canon start~**

* * *

 **Timeskip: 3 years**

It has been 3 wonderful and trying years, for Bryce. After he met Esdeath, it took a while for both to be truly comfortable with each other, but during there fights with Rogue Angels, and Fallens, they became close as a Queen and King should be. Esdeath trusted her future king with her life, and he did them same to her.

While they haven't fallen in love, one could say they were extremely close even by King and Queen standards. By close, I mean Esdeath will not let her future king out of her sight unless he needs to go to the bathroom. While most people would think its weird, Bryce gave up caring a long time ago and embraced it, as he thinks " _It means she cares"_ , while in Esdeath's mind its " _He is mine, and I won't let any slut get him"_.

They had become famous in the Underworld, Youkai Faction, Grigori, and even in the forming Khaos Brigade as "Wandering Storm" and "Storm's Empress". No one, has ever made it back alive when faced with both of them as opponents. While they are both Half-devils, they claim Heaven as there ally, due to Bryce being healed there, and Gabriel giving Esdeath immunity. Much to the other Seraphs rage, in such every time they go to Heaven for time off, Esdeath allows Gabriel to sleep in the same bed as her King and herself.

Currently we find both Bryce and Esdeath outside of a desert, in the middle of Egypt. Why you ask?

It is because they heard a rumor, that the Khaos Brigade located a dragon that was supposedly dead, by the name of Ladon. So they decided to come out here and either kill the members from Khaos, or kill the dragon if it is alive.

After looking through the desert for hours.. they finally found a tomb that is surrounded by what appears to be magical seals, making it look invisible to the human eye.

"Es-chan.. You think this is the spot? It would make sense, wouldn't it?" Bryce said while looking towards his Future Queen.

"Yeah~ Ufufufu.. I can finally get bloody... ohhhh~ My King~ I can't wait~" Esdeath said while blushing and rubbing her thighs together.

"Mou! It seems like you love fighting, more than your king!" Bryce said while puffing out his cheeks and turning away.

As soon as he turned away, he heard Esdeath giggle, before two slender arms wrapped around his neck, and two giant mounds pushed into his back, before he felt his ear being nibbled on.. making him shiver in pleasure.

"E-e-e-s..mmmmmmmmmm" Bryce started to say, before being cut off as Esdeath moved down to his neck and started kissing, sucking and licking it.

After a few minutes of slow torture by Esdeath to her king, she bit down on his neck with her teeth to draw blood, while making sure she licks up her kings delicious blood. The entire time all Bryce could do was moan under his Es-chan's actions, while making sure he didn't fall down as his neck was his weakness. After a minute of licking up Bryce's blood, she licks his ear lobe before whispering in his ear.

" _Bry-kun.. while I love fighting and blood.. you will always be my priority~ and_ _ **mine**_ _, okay d-a-r-l-i-n-g?"_ Which caused Bryce shiver as he knows she meant it.

"Of course Es-chan. I know, I was just t-t-t-t-teasing" Bryce said while stuttering.

After regaining his composure, he and Esdeath walk into the illusion, and find there self in a giant rocky tomb. As they were looking around, they heard sounds of steel clashing, and then a earth shattering roar. After nodding to each other, they run towards the noise, and are shocked at what they see.

In front of them, 10 Devils, 3 Fallen Angels, and 5 Youkai, where unsuccessfully fighting a giant dragon. It was 20 meters tall, and 24 meters long. It was a dark green dragon, with violet eyes narrowed in rage, on its back was a giant tree, with wings made of out roots and leaves. The leaves were a bright green, with violet roots. He had 4 extremely large scaley legs with deadly looking claws on each one. In front of his head, two roots were sticking out like horns, and looked extremely deadly to its enemies.

They watched as the Dragons eyes glowed and a barrier would reflect any attack the enemies sent towards the dragon back. They watched as the dragon picked them apart one by one, while taking what looked like zero damage. After 20 minutes, it came down to the Dragon, 1 Devil, 1 Fallen, and 1 Youkai. Each of the Dragon's opponents, looked worse for wear while cursing loudly at the Dragon in front of them. When they were about to attack the Dragon again, Bryce noticed the lone Devil pull out a arrow, filled with Purple Blood.

"Samael's blood.." Bryce said with narrowed eyes.

"What is that Dear?" He heard Esdeath speak to him with concern.

"Something deadly to Dragons and just as lethal to us... Stay out of this Es-chan, with that thing coming into play.. this just jumped up to extreme levels... you can fight the other two, but if you see a arrow come out.. I want you out, okay?" I said to Esdeath with concern dripping from my voice.

"Yes, Dear." Esdeath said seriously.

As I saw the Devil getting prepared to strike the Dragon, I let Zenith's power flow into me while hearing her purr in my mind, " _ **Daaarling~ Ufufu, lets torture him slowly... painfully.. ahhh.. and cruelly"**_ I heard moan in my mind.. I ignored her perverted noises and raised my hand while muttering.

" **Lightning Crash"** And the entire tomb gained a yellow aura, which alerted the other 4 occupants that someone else was here, and the next thing they saw was lightning bolts, after bolts crash down on the Devil who didn't even have the time to scream, as he was burned to death from the heat.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Ladon POV**

I was just minding my own business... Imagining my perfect revenge on killing that blasted Heracles, even if its a descendant or reincarnation.. or maybe the true one his self... God only knows, I lost count on the time I was sealed inside the cursed fucking tomb.. All it did was remind me.. I was weak... too weak to protect myself, so I lost.. and became one of the laughing stocks of the Dragon Race.

"Grr.." I grinded my teeth in irritation.

I know I wasn't the strongest offensively... not even top 40.. But I was top 5 in defense.. so I thought I was invincible.. Apparently not.. I got beat in my own fucking domain... That damn garden... I got complacent in what I was told to do.. and it cost me probably my life..

"Grrr, I will **kill you** Heracle... one day, Kukukukuku" I said while laughing madly.

As I was about to just spend another day of laying on the ground and snacking on the fruit I grow on my tree.. I felt 18... no now 20.. beings entire my domain..

"Kukuku, poor souls... I will have some _fun~_ " I said while waiting for them to get near.

As I felt 18 of the beings get within my range, I shoot a barrier towards them, and watched as they yelped and dodged. I saw them land, one by one.. 10 Devil, 3 Fallen, and 3 Youkai.. Huh, didn't think they would work together.. must have been sealed up longer than I thought.

I heard one step forward, a Devil, and speak to me in a condescending tone.

"So it is true.. the pathetic Ladon wasn't killed.. But sealed by God. HAHAHAH! This is great, it means you understand you are truly weak!" I sneered and roared at the Devil, but saw he didn't respond only smirk at me.

"Ladon, we of the Khaos Brigade give you two choices. 1) Join us peacefully, or 2) Die, and join your brothers later! Your choice!" I heard him yell at me.. I was confused on the second choice on what he meant "Die and join my brothers later" But I didn't care.. He dare disrespect me? I let out a earth shattering roar, and breathed fire at them.. and watched as the battle begin.

For being soo cocky, they were sure... shitty.. Only a Devil, Fallen, and Youkai remain, and they looked like they would die pretty soon, but I kept my eye on the Devil as he just kept smirking. I noticed 2 other beings both with some Devil energy in them, so I assume they are allies on the perimeter. As I was getting ready to initiate attack a attack, I freezed for a second as I saw what the Devil in front of me pulled out..

" _Shit! Samael's blood! Curse those fools!_ " I thought angrily.

I tensed waiting for the Arrow to come, " _I hope I can block it with my barriers.. If that blood allows it to bypass it.. I am as good as dead."_ I thought with fear, as I realized.. I could truly die this time.

As I saw the Devil start to prepare to shoot it at me, I saw a giant yellow aura surround the tomb before a voice far away, I assume the two devils yell.

" **Lightning Crash!"** And I stood and stared in shock, as the lightning destroyed the Devil with Samael's blood, as what looked like 50 Lightning bolts strike him instantaneously. I watched as the Fallen and Youkai turn in fear, before I felt the temperature drop, and saw as Ice covered both of them, before a snap sounded through the tomb, and they shattered into specks of ice that looked like snow flakes.

I tensed waiting for a attack to come my way, wondering " _If they are not here as allies, why are they here!?"_. As I sensed them move, I created a barrier around me, getting ready until I saw them land and sweat dropped, as the male had stars in his eyes looking at me, yelling.

" _ **SUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGOOOOIIIII! ES-Chan! LOOK! A SAGE DARGON!"**_ The voice yelled at me, I felt my eyes twitch as being called a Sage Dragon... Nature Dragon, my ass!

"LOOK HERE YOU RETARD! I AM LADON! THE MIGHT DRAGON! NOT A GOD DAMN SAGE DRAGON!" I roared at this fucking retard... but then I felt Ice start covering me, and the female looking at me with narrowed eyes, while smiling at me creepily...

" _Ara~~~ You dare disrespect my Bry-kun? Ufufufufufu! You might be a Dragon... But if you talk about my darling like that.. you_ _ **die...**_ " I felt my body shake as she said it soo... calmly..

" _Shit.. a yandere... Oh maou she reminds me of Tiamat! She was like this towards god damn Ddraig!"_ I thought shivering in fear.

"Yes mam! I will not disrespect him again!" I said while straightening up.. even if I could probably kill her... Tiamat scarred me enough... fuck going through torture again..

"Why are you here? If you are not with those fools earlier.. Why come then... No one likes talking to me... I am the laughing stock of Dragons after getting beat by Heracles.." I said starting to fall back into depression... god how long have I been like this?

"That's simple, you are a sage dragon... you hold the untold wisdom's of the world!" " _... God if I didn't want to risk my sanity by torture.. I would seriously attack him for sheer stupidity."_ I thought..

"Sigh, yes I am the Great Sage Dragon, Ladon!" I yelled while crying internally.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Bryce POV**

" _Suuuuuuuuuuuuggoooooooiiiiiii! A fucking Sage Dragon! I knew I was right.. I wonder if the tree allows him to use Senjutsu.. My MAOU! He would be SAGELY! -gasp- Wait a second.. Ladon... I heard that name from somewhere... SHIT! The Barrier King!"_ I thought while jumping up and down and fan girling like a little girl in my mind.

I watched as Es-chan tried to freeze him! Noooo! Es-baka! You can't kill a Sage Dragon! The power of Nature could kill you too! I froze as I heard her voice as she spoke towards Ladon.. Shit... she is pissed.. crap! She might attack him..

As I was a bout to hug Es-chan as that would calm her down instantly.. I got a shock as Ladon gave in and even apologized to her.. " _Shit... Es-chan... I think you scared him.."_ I said while crying internally.

I wanted to go up and slap the big bastard, for saying he was useless! I have read legends about this Devilish Dragon.. He might not be strong power wise.. But his defense is no joke.. The only reason I came up with him losing to Heracles, was a Sacred Gear.. but no one knows for sure... So it was a cheat! That fight doesn't count... Maybe I can tempt him into joining my peerage.. No! Bad... I shouldn't tempt a member... I should get them to join me willingly.

"So why are you truly here..? I thank you for saving me from that cursed blood... I have no idea how they got it.. I thought Samael was frozen in the deepest part of Cocytus.." I heard Ladon say to me through narrowed eyes.

"Well I heard rumors about a great being sealed here... I honestly didn't expect it to be a dragon, but I must say it is a great honor of meeting you "Barrier King", I have read legends about you. So this is a true honor." I said while bowing to him, it was due to his legend that I convinced Gabriel in training me in the arts of barriers with either Holy Power, or Magic Seals... I would need to go to the Norse Faction to truly master it, which is on my list one day.

"I see. I am sorry for not knowing who you are, but I have lost count after being sealed in this forsaken tomb right before the Great War..." I heard Ladon say with sadness.

"Hmmmm, 140ish or 150 years? I guess.. At best 150 years." I said to Ladon who widened his eyes.

"Do you happen to know if Heracles is alive? I want to kill that bastard..." I watched as Ladon said that while releasing a lot of killer intent.

"Mmm, The Original? I don't think so... Not sure to be honest, I do know of a Descendant, he is in the Khaos Brigade.. I assume those enemies earlier were apart of it.." I said which caused Ladon to nod his head in agreement.

"Yes.. They said they were with the Khaos Brigade... They said I could either join peacefully, or die and join my brothers later.. Which has me confused.." I saw Ladon said with confusion swirling in his violet eyes.

"Hmmm, could be a forbidden ritual, or spell.. or could be a Longinus power.. I am not sure on all of there powers, but I think there is a Grail that could fuck with life and death.. but no one knows who holds it.." I said while tilting my head while wondering if I heard who held it, but drew a blank.

"I see... that means I am at a disadvantage since I am stuck in this tomb.. but with none of them returning they might think twice for now." I heard Ladon say with anger in his voice.

"Mmm, actually I have a proposition for you. You can decline, but I want to know... If you kill the descendant of Heracles, what will you do after?" I asked up to Ladon with raised eyebrows.

I watched as Ladon frowned for a second, then got into thinking position. After 10 minutes of thinking, he finally sighed and look at me.

"Honestly? I-i-i wanted to mate with Tiamat.. but she was obsessed with Ddraig to a serious level.. But now.. I can care less, she scares me with her obsession.. I don't know if Ddraig is alive, but I fear for his safety if so.. So I guess... find a spot in the world somewhere and just relax? I highly doubt I will find someone to mate with... Dragons think I am weird as I have a Tree merged with me, due to my years in that Garden..." I heard Ladon growl while talking.

"Mmm, I think you look cool as shit.. I have seen pictures of Ddraig, Tiamat, and Tanin.. they look meh, compared to you! A dragon with a tree... its like your a pokemon... not that you know what they are probably.. Anyway... My proposition is for you to join my Peerage in the future.. I don't have my pieces yet, but Esdeath here, has agreed to follow me. I was wondering if you will, I will gladly help you kill Heracles if you want.. I hate the Khaos Brigade, they have caused me enough pain.." I said while rubbing my shoulder.

"You would honestly take me? No, other dragons would be around me except Tanin a few times, they all considered me weak since all I focused on was defense.. My only real offensive trait is the flames I can breath." Ladon said with sadness in his voice.

"So? I am a Abaddon, I know you have heard of the Curse... I am a hybrid.. so I can't use there powers, but I got lucky and my father gave me his Sacred Gear.. I might not be able to use demonic powers, but I will master my sacred gear, and some others I gained along the way... Why not master your Defensive powers? I am sure, you can use barriers for more than defense! They could be deadly, if you come up with creative ways for it." I said hoping to cheer up the dragon.

"I see... I didn't think about it like that... Ddraig was all power... so I always tried to be brute-force, hoping if I beat him.. Tiamat would look at me, but I guess I wasted a lot of time, haha... -sigh- I really am foolish... I guess if it means finally getting my revenge on Heracles, for ambushing me... I will become a devil..But tell me, how can I get out?" Ladon said to me with hope in his eyes.

"Ah~ Most dragons have a human form right?" I said which caused Ladon to nod his head.

"You see.. the Seal on the tomb, is only holding a dragon back.. it doesn't say anything about holding a human back.. so if you transform into a human form, you should be able to walk out.." I said while being blinded by a light, and watched as Ladon transformed.

He went from being 20 meters long, and 24 meters tall, he became the size of a tall human being, around the height of 6'8, with waist length green hair, with violet highlights, he had brown eyes. He was covered in a giant green robe, that went to his ankles. I watched as he stretched for a few minutes, before walking straight out of the tomb.. before falling to his knees and yelling at the sky..

" **DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL! YOU ASS! YOU KNEW THIS DIDN'T YOU!?"** I watched as he yelled to what I assumed to be heaven... If only he knew, God is dead..

"Mmm, well now that you out.. What to do, I can't go back to Heaven.. when I showed up with Esdeath, I caused Gabriel more trouble... So if I turned up with a Dragon that is supposedly dead.. I assume God told them that, well.. that would just cause headaches.. for now, lets just travel I guess.." I said while handing him a mask, which made him raise his eyebrows.

"Why the mask, … I still don't know your name, I know the lady in our presence, is Esdeath.. but I don't know the name of the man who let me out.." Ladon said while making a point.. I chuckled while blushing.

"My name is Bryce, I am sure you know I am a Abaddon as I said so.. but the mask's are for.. safety, you see.. I took a Samael's blood like 75ish years ago.. I think.. been to long honestly, so they all think I am dead in the underworld.. Due to my clans curse, I don't have much Demonic Energy yet to teleport back.. due to my shit control, so I use the Mask to protect my identity.. I am known as the "Wandering Storm" and Esdeath is known as "Storm's Empress" in all major factions, and religion. We are allies of Heaven, due to Gabriel of the Seraph, pretty much saving my life.." I said hoping he understood, and after a few minutes he nodded in understanding.

"Well then Bryce-sama.. Where do we go now?" I heard Ladon ask behind me.

" _Yes, Darling~ Where do we go now.. We have traveled much of the world.."_ I heard Es-chan tell me from behind.

I turned around to my future Queen, and Pawn, and smiled brightly.

"Japan! I meet Gabriel in Kyoto while I was in a coma, and a Kyuubi helped me.. Why not spend time in Japan and hopefully hit up Kyoto in the future? I would love to actually meet the woman who helped me." I said with a smile, I watched as both of my future peerage nod there heads in acceptance, and we started to walk... In this long, hot, fucking desert.. Damn you, Egypt!

* * *

 **Timeskip: 5 Years, CANON TIME!**

It had been five years, since Bryce and Esdeath meet Ladon in the middle of a desert in Egypt, after killing members of Khaos Brigade hoping to either kill him or get him to join them. The first few years, was a struggle for Ladon, as he would want to hit his future king, for his bouts of childishness, but would get frozen for a few minutes by Esdeath, as he wouldn't allow anyone hurt her " _king"_.

They had traveled most of Japan, while making sure to skip Kyoto, as there was a chance his Aura could be recognized, and BAM! Identity out..

They finally settled in a town called Kuoh, and decided to stay due to Gabriel's advice, as she told them the sisters and daughter of Maou attended the school. It was a shock for Bryce as he found out, Narumi attended the school..

 **Flashback: 8 months ago**

 _Bryce, Esdeath, and Ladon just finished moving there stuff into a three story house, that was bought by Gabriel of the Seraph. She told Bryce she would be coming by today with there identities, and knowledge about the Devil Auras they sensed around the town.. Luckily Bryce had Aura suppression rings made, so no Devil unless Ultimate Class could sense them._

 _It would be also the day, they actually tell Gabriel.. well, they have a supposedly dead dragon with them.. Bryce already expected her to be furious, and hopefully a offer of naked cuddling would make her happy.. but he didn't think so._

 _As they decided to relax on one of the couches in the living room, they noticed as a holy aura stared to form in the room, and watched as Gabriel warp in. After the aura died down, hoping it wasn't too much and attract the Devil, they saw Gabriel smile at him, Esdeath, and Ladon. Esdeath watched with some anger as Gabriel wrapped Bryce in a hug and buried his head into her giant breasts and moved her body back and forth, unintentionally rubbing her gigantic breasts into his face. As Esdeath was growling, plotting ways to kill the Seraph. Ladon was gulping as he didn't want to bring trouble to his king, it took time to accept it, but after learning first hand that Bryce was a geniuenly kind king, and a caring one.. He swore to protect him and the future peerage from harm, as he finally realized.. He belonged somewhere.. In the circle of Dragons, he was always an outcast as his Defense wasn't as strong as Grendels, he had shitty offensive prowess.. and the fact a Tree had merged with his body, made him a freak... But he finally found his "true" place.. and he wouldn't let anyone take it away.._

 _He remembered all the times, Bryce slapped him upside the head when he called him Master, and then how Esdeath would freeze him, saying "Only I am allowed to call him master, ahhhhhh~" while moaning the last part to herself... He realized she was like Tiamat but almost twice as worse.._

 _He was brought out of his thoughts, when Gabriel, asked:_

" _Bryce, Esdeath its nice to see you again. I was wondering why you needed three identities, but who is this? I can sense Draconic energy.. but it doesn't seem familiar.." Gabriel said while tilting her head to the side._

" _Ahh, Gabriel-chan! This is Ladon "The Barrier King", he is the one that was supposedly killed by Heracles... God actually sealed him away in Egypt.. me and Esdeath meet Ladon like 8, almost 9 years ago? We didn't bring him to you, as I didn't want to cause you more problems.. it was why we didn't contact you much... I feel guilty for causing you problems..." Bryce said while lowering his eyes to the ground in sadness._

 _Both Ladon and Esdeath rolled there eyes, as Gabriel grabbed him into another hug, while doing the exact same thing like the first time, while saying "Bry-kun! I will always help you!"._

 _Ladon watched as Esdeath pulled Bryce away from Gabriel, while forming ice around her, looking like she was going to attack,so he decided to grab the both of them and pull them onto the couch.._

" _Ahh, it is nice to meet you Ladon-kun! My name is Gabriel of the Seraph, I am best friends of Bry-kun! And Es-chan! If you need help, please ask me. I hope to make us permanent allies in the future." Gabriel said while smiling and shaking my hand._

" _Ah, yes, Thank You Gabriel-sama! I knew your father, before he sealed me away... Great man, if a bit crazy... I am sorry about his passing, the man was a genius.. if weird.."Ladon said while chuckling._

" _Y-y-y-yeah, I admit he was weird.. but we move on sadly... I hope to one day be as important as he was.." Gabriel said while moving her hand over her heart._

" _Bah~ Gabriel-chan! You will always be important to me! I owe you my life, so I will always help you out!" Bryce said while crossing his arms, which caused Gabriel to blush bright red, and Esdeath to growl at her._

" _A-a-a-anyway, here is your identities, I already did the transfer process... for you and Esdeath, Ladon has a interview at a florist tomorrow at 10. As for the devils in the school... Serafall Leviathan's Littler sister Sona Sitri is attending along with her peerage, Rias Gremory and her peerage who is the little sister too Sirzechs Lucfier, a-a-a-nd Narumi Abaddon, your little sister, and her peerage attend... Anyway I must go.. I don't need Devils pinpointing my location or it will be bad for you, Bye Bry-kun, Es-chan, La-kun!" Gabriel said while waving goodbye before teleporting._

 _Both Ladon and Esdeath looked over at Bryce who was staring at the wall in trance while muttering.._

" _Sera-tan... Narumi-chan..." over and over._

 _ **Flashback End**_

* * *

 **First Day of School~ Bryce POV**

Ugh, Curse you son! Always so fucking bright early in the morning.. I used my left hand to wipe the sleepiness out of my eyes, and started to get up, but realized I had weight on my right side. I turned my head to the right and looked down and smiled softly at the figure next to me.

Wrapped around my arm, with it between her generous breasts, was my future Queen, Esdeath Lucifuge. Her beautiful blue hair was sprawled out in each direction, and had a smile on her face as she was nuzzling my shoulder while placing small kisses on it.

I let out a little moan, as she started to nibble and lick it while muttering in her sleep " _yess~ That's the spot massstteer~"_ which caused me to blush, as I remembered she always called me master when.. it got hot and heavy...

I nudged her awake and watched as the sheets fell off, and realized she was wearing only a blue sports-bra and lace panties.. I blushed as she sat up and started to stretch while smirking at me.

" _Ara, Ara~ Bry-kun... Do you likey? We can have some quick fun before school... I would gladly let m-a-s-t-e-r punish his slave sexually..."_ She said seductively.

I smirked and kissed her on the lips, which caused her to freeze before relaxing into it. We kissed for a few minutes before getting up. We decided to just grab a shower together but decided no funny business as we didn't want to be late... So after a semi-long shower due to her trying to arouse me, and me doing the same to her. We dressed in there god awful uniforms...

My uniform consisted of a Black Blazer, a White Long-Sleeved Button Down Shirt with Vertical lining, Black Khakis, Black Dress Shoes, and a Black Ribbon that you had to tie around the collar. I watched as Esdeath looked at me like I was a piece of meat, as the Uniform was tight on me, which pretty much leave no imagination on my body build as I walked.

" _ **Ara~ I might have to close the school down! I wouldn't want ot have to murder bitches who dared to lust of my MAN!"**_ I heard Esdeath mutter to herself. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist, before kissing her neck and nibbling it, while smirking to myself as she became jelly in my arms and started to moan.

" _Y-y-yes right there, master! Ohhhh! If you keep this up... we wont make it ahhhhh! To school!"_ Esdeath said while breathing heavy, as I licked and nibbled her neck, after a few minutes I bitten down on her neck, while licking her blood which healed in a few seconds and left a nice little love mark. I bent up to her ear, and whispered.

"Ahh... Such a beautiful mark.. It will let the foolish men know... You are _**Mine,**_ any foolish male might die if they dare lust or hit on you..." I said which caused Esdeath to jump around with a blinding smile before placing small kisses on my lips, while saying " _Don't worry darling~ You are_ _ **MINE**_ _, and I am_ _ **YOURS**_ _."_

I watched as she sauntered off into the bathroom while swaying her milky hips, side to side. After she closed the door, I decided to use Zenith's power to do my hair..

" _Zen-chan.. Do you think I should do my hair real quick?"_ I thought

" _ **Ara! Why yes darling! I think you would look rather dashing, with it short and gelled back... I dare say... deadly.. Esdeath and Myself.. might have to drag you to bed... even if I have to force myself out of your body, ufufuuf~"**_ I heard Zenith say back to me.

So I activated the wind portion of my gear and cut it till my hair was neck length, then grabbed gel and ran it through my hair, until all of it but one strand was gelled back. The lone piece of brown hair, rested between my eyes, I looked in the mirror and thought I looked bad ass, and heard a perverted giggle, and the sound of a nose bleed forming in the back of my mind.

I heard the bathroom door open, and turned around to only freeze as I saw a Angel... no I mean Goddess walk out the door. Her light blue hair reaching her waist, with two braids framing her face. She was in the Kuoh Girls Uniform.. and it only increased her beauty. It was a Long-Sleeved White Buton Down Shirt with Vertical Linings, like the Boy Uniform, but it enhanced her already generous bust.. to the point it look like the buttons might pop open if she breathes hard enough. A black ribbon around her collar, and a brown shoulder cape, which a matching button-down corset, which further-enhanced her bust size, and finished off a Magneta Skirt with white accents, that showed a lot of her milky mile-long legs, and part of her beautiful thick thighs.

The only thing I could mutter was "B-b-b-beautiful", which caused Esdeath to blush up a storm while sauntering over to me, while whispering in my ear.

" _Ara~ Thank you darling~ You look rather... delicious yourself.. maybe I should finally get a taste of "Excalibur"?"_ I had to grab my nose due to the threatening nose-bleed, and gave her a quick kiss, before leading us down stairs.

As we descended the stairs, we noticed a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, and realized it must have been Ladon. As the only other person in the house that can cook is Esdeath... As I learned I sucked tremendously at it... Much to my sadness..

After entering the Kitchen I notice Ladon in a business suit, with a Apron that I bought that said "Kiss the Cook" over it, humming while he cooked what seemed to be Bacon. I guess he noticed us enter as he turned around smiling at us.

"Ahh, Bryce-sama, Esdeath-sama, morning! I woke up extra early to cook us all breakfast." Ladon said with a smile.

"Thanks Ladon.. I wish I could cook... sigh. Maybe I should take cooking classes..." I said becoming depressed.

I felt arms wrap around my left arm, and a hand on my shoulder and looked to see both Esdeath and Ladon looking at me.

"Don't worry Bryce-sama! I will always enjoy cooking for you." Ladon said with a smile.

" _Ara, Darling~ You know I will cook anything if you ask.. Just seeing the pleasure on your face, is enough to get me off... mmmm"_ I heard Esdeath say while pretending not to heard the last part... " _Es-baka is a pervert.."_ I thought to myself.

After eating and waving good bye to Ladon while wishing him good luck on his interview, both me and Esdeath headed out the door, and walked down the road towards School while chatting quietly.

"Do you think the Devils will notice us Es-chan?" I said while looking towards her.

" _It is a possibility darling.. But don't worry... I will_ _ **crush**_ _them if they dare start something with you.. I will not let them corner you."_ Es-chan said to me while squeezing my hand while smiling at me.

"Thanks Es-chan... I am glad you are my Queen.. I know I say it a lot, but both you and Ladon are really important to me.. I am honored to have meet you both." I said while squeezing her hand back and giving her a true smile, which caused her to blush and rub her thighs together.

" _Ara, I know dear.. I am glad I meet you too... I honestly don't think I could feel this way if I was alone... I enjoy La-kuns presence also, I trust him to protect you if we got separated."_ Es-chan said to me seriously while giving me a small smile, that made me blush like a tomato as I have only seen it on her beautiful face a few times.

As we were walking, we didn't notice people start to whisper about us.

"Hey, are those the new kids?"

"I think so.. Kyaaah! He is sooo HOT!"

"Are they dating?! NOO! The Hotty is already gone!"

"Fuck the dude.. look at her.. God damn! She is HOT!"

"I know.. I would love to tap that ass..."

I felt myself get angrier, and angrier with each passing word, these buffons say. I was about to explode and shoot them all with spears, but Es-chan stopped me by wrapping her arms around me while saying loud enough for them to hear.

" _Ara~ Darling.. I am scared, these bad men are looking at me like I am a piece of meat, protect me! I will protect you from those_ _ **hussies! I will freeze a bitch if she tries to take what is mine**_ " And that instantly cleared out the immediate area, as people ran.

* * *

After chuckling as I saw them flee, I grabbed Es-chans hand and walked on to the school ground, making our way to the Student Council room.

After walking up the stairs and down the hall, we finally came to a wooden door that read "Student Council Room" after knocking on the door a few times, after a minute we heard a stern voice say.

"Enter."

After looking at Es-chan, I squeezed her hand one more time before opening the door and entering. As we entered I felt Demonic Aura, noting more than likely the Student Council was a Devil base, I looked around and saw two beautiful ladies. The one behind who I assume to be the President, wore the Kuoh Acadamey Female Uniform, she had knee-length black hair, that had split bangs. She wore beautiful blue semi-rimmed glasses, that enhanced her heterochromic eyes, left one being a Violet, and the right being Light Brown.

The young lady sitting in the chair, exuded power and respect. She had short black hair, that was in a bob-cut. She had a slim figure, and wore violet framed glasses, that made her violet eyes, pop. She was staring at me with stoic eyes, looking to figure something out.

"It is nice to meet you and welcome you to this school, Esla Belial, and Bryce Belial. My name is Souna Shitori and I welcome you to Kuoh Academy. You both will be in class 2-C taught by Nico Robin. I hope you all follow the rules, and not cause us any problems.." Souna Shitori said to me and Esdeath.

Both me and Esdeath bowed and said "Hai, Kaichou." And walked out towards our Homeroom. After reaching it, we knocked and waited until out teacher called us in.

* * *

" _Enter~_ " I heard a voice that sent pleasurable sensations down my spine, much to Esdeaths anger. As we entered I saw a class pretty much dominated by females, as I remembered it just only this year went Co-Ed. I looked to the teacher and had to control myself or I would of blushed at the succubus of a women in front of me.

She was tall at 6'2, she was tall, slim, yet athletic, yet with curves that could make women jealous and fall for her. She had should length black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and semi tanned skin. She wore skin-tight capris, that left nothing to imagination, topped by a tight violet blouse, that showed a great amount of her cleavage, with a nice brown jacket covering her. It exuded professional and sexy. I saw her stare at me with eyes full of lust, and anger? She walked over to me and Esdeath and told us to introduce ourselves to the class.

I watched as Esdeath decided to go first, and spoke to the class.

" _The name is Esla Bellial, I am 17 years old, I must warn you ladies.._ _ **touch my bryce, and you die...**_ _I hope to become friends with you, please take care of me."_ I sweat dropped as she bowed with a cheery smile, while all the females in the class minus Robin-sensei shrink away from her threat.

I decided to clear my throat and step up.

"My name is Bryce Belial, I am 18 and this is my first time at school. I was home schooled until I got into a accident that cost me a few years in a coma. Please, don't take Esla seriously..she is extremely protective of me, as my fiance..." As soon as I said that... Robin-sensei pouted, and all the females started to cry anime tears.. and Esdeath blushed up a storm, while becoming extremely shy all of a sudden.

"A-a-a-anyway... Please take care of me, I hope to get along with all of you.. and to the few males... _**stare at her, and you will go home in pieces.. okay?**_ " I said while making all the males shiver and I swear piss there self.

After sitting down, near a small girl with brown hair, who looked at me curiously. I looked to her and smiled which made her smile, I held out my hand and introduced myself.

"Hello~ My name is Bryce Belial, like you know.. What is your name cutie?" I said which made her blush even more.. I felt the temperature drop some, while Esdeath stared at me.

"Ahh.. My name is Mikan Abaddon, it is nice to meet you Bryce-san." I stiffened and narrowed my eyes as she said Abaddon..

"Ahh.. You wouldn't happen to be related to Narumi Abaddon? I heard some rumors.." I said hoping my fears weren't confirmed.. I felt my heart shatter at her next words though.

"Ahh, you know my nee-san then? I am her younger sister." Mikan said, and I felt rage fill my veins. I gave her the biggest fake smile I could muster and tell her, we should be friends.

" _Soo they just replaced me? Grrr, I see how it is.."_ I thought angrily.

I gave up thinking, and sent a small smile too Esdeath which calmed her down as I saw her notice my anger and gave me a concerned fill look. And focused on Robin-sensei who would look at me occasionally with small lust-filled smiles. She would walk by and leave small touches which I knew she was doing to piss off Esdeath. I decided to focus in on her and see if she was human, and noticed some tainted holy power in her.. and thought.

" _Fallen Angel.. Interesting.."_

I decided to prop my head up on top of both of my hands as I listened to Robin-sensei teach us about the history of Japan. Every time she focused on the map, I took the time to check her out, and should of realized she was a Fallen sooner.. " _Bah, I am a idiot... I should of known she was something supernatural... I haven't seen a woman this sexy since Esdeath, Gabriel, and Sera-tan.."_ I sighed, wondering why a Fallen was in town.

" _Hmm, I wonder if Azazel has her and others here on observation orders, or are they rogue..? I guess I should just not care about it.. it will just cause me headaches.. if I see them move thought, I will capture one and get answers... hopefully its robin-sensei~"_

I went back to listening to the rest of the lecture, and nodded off sometime mid-way through it, until I heard the bell ring. I watched as Esdeath, saunter over to me, before wrapping her arms around me and sit on my lap while whispering in my ear.

" _Darling... she is one of those isn't she?"_ She said hoping that the three devils in the room didn't hear us.

I looked up to her, before biting her ear lobe while whispering " _Yeah, a fallen.. we do nothing."_ I said while letting go of her ear, much to her sadness and pleasure.

I sat there and stared at the board as Esdeath sauntered back to her desk, wish a sway in her hips as she knew I was staring at it. I heard a snort, and looked to see Robin-sensei staring at Es-chan, then smirked at me while bending over to give me a eye full or her cleavage..

I smiled at her, while mouthing quietly to her, as I know she was reading my lips perfectly.

" _Sexy, Fallen-sensei~ I am watching you"_ And watched as she smirked and nodded at me.

I went back to listening and just zoned out, and dozed off until the end of the school day. I was woken up from my apparent slumber, by Es-chan. She smiled down at me while leaning down to lick up my drool on my cheek.. I blushed bright red while muttering.

" _p-p-p-pervert! Es-baka!"_ I said blushing up a storm.

I watched as she laughed seductively, " _ **Ara... only for y-o-u, d-a-r-l-i-n-g."**_ she whispered in my ear all sultry.

We both grabbed our bags, and started to head out the school while wondering how Ladon's interview went.. As we walked out the school grounds, I felt 6 Demonic Energies, with 3 being different, and 1 Fallen presence on the top of the school building, and one sitting on top of the brick wall looking down at us.

* * *

I looked up at Robin-sensei, and smiled at her.

" _Ara, Robin-sensei, what are you doing here, right bry-kun?"_ I heard Es-chan say, with confusion.

I watched her laugh softly, before looking at where the other demonic presence was and waved while smiling, before jumping down and sauntering over to us. She wrapped a arm around my right arm, and Es-chans, left one and started to drag us down the road.

After a few feet, she decided to speak~

" _Ara~ Ara~ It is nice to meet you Bryce Abaddon, and Esdeath Lucifuge."_ As soon as she said our real names.. All playfulness evaporated and I narrowed my eyes at her, while Es-chan summoned her Ice powers.

"How do you know us, Robin-sensei?" I asked, not wanting to sound threatening.

" _It is easy Bryce-kun~ I am a former angel.. I still know Gabriel, but I also know the former Kyuubi Queen... She told me after I gave her a price, she gladly told me what I wanted to know.."_ Robin-sensei said.

"I see.. I had no idea you were a former angel, that puts you up in the Cadre level then? I assume anyway... You know Kurumi..? What was the price she wanted?" I said wondering if ti was bad.. I might be able to corner her with Es-chan, but I doubt beat her.

" _Yup~ I am a Cadre, I was the last one before we fell.. I am friends with Penume and Azazel, but I choose to stay out of the Grigori. The price? Well.. capture you alive if possible, as her daughter has wanted to meet you for a good while, as in her words, Yasaka saw you first, so you are hers."_ Robin-sensei said.

"I see.. Do you have any intention of capturing me? I planned to hit Kyoto.. after I returned to the underworld to get my Evil Pieces, so a few month at best, but I won't allow you to capture me.. Even if you are a Cadre." I said letting my lightning aura cover me, and Es-chan let her Ice start creeping out.

" _Don't worry~ I have wanted to meet you for a while... I heard of your exploits from Gabriel as the "Wandering Storm" and I found my self fascinated by you.. I want to know the man known as Bryce, and what makes you tick, the same thing for Esdeath, as I heard she was a SS class stray.. But for now I must go, in case those other Devils decide to investigate... see you tomorrow my cute... sexy... handsome.. students"_ She said before winking at me and Es-chan, while licking her lips, before bringing out her 10 Black Feathered Wings, and flew away.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy: 3rd POV**

"Sona, Narumi.. Do you know who those two are?" Said a young woman, with crimson-red hair that reached down to her thighs. Blue eyes, white skin, and milky thighs as shown by her uniform, she had a generous sized chest that reached DD.

"Ah, Rias. That is Bryce Belial, and Esla Belial.. I doubt its there real name, but it was said in there files.. I can't find much about them" Souna or rather Sona Sitri said.

"H-h-h-he looks like Bry-nii.. But different..." The woman known as Narumi Abaddon said.

"Ara, Ara? He looks like your dearest beloved brother? Ufufu, I might have to get to know him then.." A beautiful women, that many would consider a drop dead gorgeous, she had very long black-hair that was tied in a pony tail that reached all the way down to her legs, with two strands sticking out the top, falling backwards. A orange ribbon was keeping it in place. She had beautiful violet eyes, seductive body, with milky thighs, a nice juicy looking ass, and E-cup Breasts.

"Akeno, down. I wonder what Robin-sensei wanted with them.. I couldn't sense a sacred gear in either of them.. so why would a Fallen Angel want them? Do you think they could be stray exorcists?" Rias said to the other two.

"Mm, it is a possibility Rias, but I didn't sense any holy weapons on them, maybe Azazel just wanted them to be observed? Even if we can't notice a Sacred Gear, doesn't mean a Cadre can't." Sona said to Rias.

"Don't worry Rias, Sona. I will put one of my peerage members on them, they will follow and observe them." Narumi said, to both of the other kings.

"Ara~ Who Narumi-chan. Boa hates men... You said Mikan is afraid of him, for some reason." Akeno said to Narumi.

"Ah... I forgot... I will send Katase and Murayama then.. or maybe have Ryuujin do it.." Narumi said, thinking to who should follow him.

They all tensed, as they felt power flare for a second, then disappear.. They were about to go check it, but they couldn't pinpoint any residue energy.

"Hmm, I wonder who that was.." They all thought.

 **POV END**

* * *

 **Bryce POV**

After the run in with Robin-sensei, me and Es-chan stopped by the market to grab ingredients for dinner. As we both decided to not make Ladon cook all the time. As we were entering the house, we smelled pies being baked, and wondered.

[Ladon can't be back already?] so they cautiously walked into the kitchen, and saw Ladon humming while cooking.

"Ahh, Bryce-sama, Esdeath-sama. Welcome back!" Ladon said towards us with a smile, turning around.

"Hey.. Ladon.. I thought your interview would of taken longer?" I said while tilting my head to the side.

" _Yeah, La-kun.. Did it go good?"_ Es-chan said in concern.

"Ahah, don't worry Bryce-sama, Esdeath-sama, the interview went splendidly.. Apparently due to my merging with the tree, plants and flowers love me.. So they grow faster, and more healthy.. So they gave me the job almost as soon as I walked in." We saw Ladon say with a genuine smile, which showed up rarely.

"I see. I am glad for you man! I know you like gardening and flowers. I hope you have fun." I said while touching his shoulder.

" _Yeah, La-kun. We are glad to see you happy."_ Esdeath said with a smile.

"Yeah... I felt Fallens and Devils in town, when I was walking home near the school.. Dare tell me what went down?" Ladon said with serious eyes.

So me and Esdeath sat down and started to tell him, about how we met the Student Council President who is a devil, how I told him about Mikan Abaddon who claimed she was my younger sister, and how our homeroom teacher, is a Cadre Fallen Angel.. and how she knew about me and Esdeath, but not Ladon as she got information from Gabriel, who are friends and the former Kyuubi Queen. And how she was tasked to capture me to take to the current Youkai Queen, but decided not to as she wants to claim me I guess.. But decided not to as she was fascinated about me and Es-chan.

After telling Ladon, we did our homework.. yay... while he forced us to let him cook, and ate his delicious food.. After we all spent some time together and played a few board games and watched movies as a family.. and got ready to bed. After grabbing a shower, I walked in to see Es-chan in only Blue Panties, with her giant breasts free while laying on her stomach on the bed.

She raised her hand and used a finger to give me a "come hither" motion, and I walked over in my blue boxers, and laid on the bed. She crawled on top of my placing little kisses on my lips, before getting comfortable on my chest before muttering " _Good night"_.

I watched as she fell asleep, and was about to as well, until I felt a small flare of energy, that I noticed as a Fallen Angel. I looked to the window to see Robin-sensei staring in at me, while licking her lips while saying so I could read her lips.

" _Ara, you will be mine~ Bry-kun.. soon, all mine."_ She said while flying away before pushing her breasts up and blowing me a kiss.

"Great... A fallen wants me.. I hope she isn't as possessive as Esdeath.." I muttered before falling asleep, thinking about the first day at school.

* * *

 **And.. Chapter 4 Done..**

 **We see Ladon, meet there sensei the sexy Nico Robin from One Piece, who is a very deadly, and seductive Fallen Angel.**

 **We saw Mikan, who will pop up more often.**

 **Next Chapter, we see Raynare and her goons as they kill Issei, we meet Asia, Jeanne. See one of the enemies in the future known as Heracles.. Maybe Ladon will get a mini-fight in. Who knows~**

 **I might have Rias, Sona, and Narumi find out he holds a Sacred Gear.. We see more Robin-sensei~**

 **As for his Harem it is: Serafall, Yasaka, Kushina, Narumi, Akeno, Gabriel, Mikan.**

* * *

 **Bryce's peerage has a small change.**

 **King: Bryce**

 **Queen: Esdeath**

 **Bishops (Mutation): Le Fay Pendragon, Nico Robin (Mutation Piece)**

 **Knights: Arturia Pendragon, Jeanne**

 **Rooks: Rossweisse, Bayonetta**

 **Pawns: Ladon (6 Mutations), Kuroka (2 Mutations)**

 **This pretty much the final peerage.. Unless someone has a good excuse or reason to have me change one. But if not, this is the final peerage.**

* * *

 **Jeanne might have Bladeblack smith.. not sure yet, I thought about just giving her Excalibur Ruler.**

 **Robin will have a Artifical Sacred Gear, I just don't know what yet. I figure if Azazel had one.. she should too!**

 **Mild Yandere alerts... Esdeath, Serafall, Robin, Jeanne, Narumi... They are going to be extremely possessive, protective, clingy towards Bryce.**

 **A Mild Yandere Robin and Serafall, makes me smile.. Kukuku...**


End file.
